


Close to Your Chest

by Colombia



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colombia/pseuds/Colombia
Summary: "We have what is known as Mates in our world, Carlisle and Esme are Mates, just as Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie are also,"Come and join Bella and she attempts to find out why she feels uneasy around Edward. It might be a bit of a rollercoaster ride. Suck at summaries.Inspired by the song of the same title. - Close to your Chest by Counterfeit.
Relationships: Caius/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been nagging me for a while so I finally decided to put pen to paper so to speak.  
> Own nothing. Everything belongs to SM.

BPOV

"We have what is known as Mates in our world, Carlisle and Esme are Mates, just as Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie are also," Edward told me, as he smiled a simple crooked smile that she seemed to give only to me.  
"Do you have one?" I asked him, curious as he walked me around his house. Slowly and with a hand always on my lower back guiding me.  
"Yes, now I found you, I have. You're my Mate, Bella." Edward told me. I just nodded my head, smiling. But for some odd reason, what the cooper headed boy next to me said was just not sitting right with me.  
"How do you know?" I asked him.  
"When we touched the first time, what did you feel?" he asked me: his voice low, almost a whisper.  
"I felt a jolt of electricity," I told him, smiling with the memory of that day in bio. I had thought that he looked hungry, more than anything else. Possibly angry.  
Looking up at him, I could see that he was also smiling. He just nodded his head and raised his eyebrow, waiting for me to come to some realization.  
"That was it?" I asked him. Again, he nodded.  
We made our way through the house, Edward telling me about items along the way. The strangest was the giant cross that was hanging on the wall that Carlisle's human father had carved for his Vicarage. The fact that his father was a vicar seemed oddly funny to me.  
He knocked on a door, and called to enter; I saw Carlisle sitting behind his desk, getting some things together. I was curious about if he got called into the hospital. When Edward asked him to tell me his story, Carlisle said to him that he could do the job himself as he knew it just as well.

Edward proceeded to tell me about his father's life what he had experienced in his lifetime. About some of the paintings that were hanging on the wall. Then we came to the most significant piece in the office.  
"He was studying in Italy when he discovered the others there. They were much more civilized and educated than the specter of the London sewers." Edward said with disdain clear in his tone. It shocked me that he must think of himself as above all others if that was how he talked about his father’s creator.  
He touched a comparatively sedate quartet of figures painted on the highest balcony, looking down calmly on the mayhem below them.  
"Who are they?" I asked Edward as she started to talk about one of the other paintings on the wall.  
"Aro, Marcus and Caius, Nighttime patrons of the arts." He said, indicating the other three, two black-haired men, one snowy-white haired man. I just stood there and looked at the painting. I was feeling drawn to it.  
There was something about the one with snowy white hair, even though the artist, you could tell that he had an air about him that the other two did not have. Almost like he resigned himself to be alone.  
Then there was the one with wavy black hair; you could almost feel the pain that he was in; it radiated around him like an aura surrounding him.  
One had straight, black hair; it was like you could feel the burden that he held onto being a leader for his race. ‘I needed to talk to Carlisle.’ was the only thought that went through my head at that second, but I didn't want to be too obvious about the fact had I had to leave.  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go, I remembered that I have to meet my dad at the Station, the cruiser needs to get taken in to get serviced, so I am picking him up," I said to Edward. Walking out of the room and heading down the stairs, when I remembered that Edward brought me here.  
Alice. I had wondered if she was still in the kitchen. Walking that way, I went in search of her.  
"Hi, Bella. Enjoying the tour of the house?" Alice asked her tone excited when I reached the kitchen.  
"Yeah it's perfect, the house is beautiful, I was hoping that I could get a ride back home though, I need to pick up my dad from the station, I forgot all about it till a minute ago," I asked looking hopeful.  
"I can take you, Bella." Jasper piped up and said to me, smiling at me. It looked like Alice was about to tell him no. Still, I nodded to him, thanking him, before telling Esme, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie that it was lovely seeing and meeting them, hoping that I would get another chance to see them again; before I turned and walked towards the door.  
I followed Jasper out of the house, saying goodbye to Edward on the way out. Getting in the car as Jasper speed around the other side of the vehicle, and we left the property.  
After a couple of minutes, he said we were no longer within hearing range and pulled the car off the road and onto the shoulder before turning the car off.  
"Why did you lie to Edward and Alice?" he asked me. It was surprising to me that he knew that I had lied to them at all.  
"I needed to pick up my dad from the police station," I told him. He dipped his head slightly and raised an eyebrow at me, telling me that he knew I was lying to him too. Then I remembered that Edward had said to me about the fact that Jasper felt emotions; he knew that I was lying to them.  
"I don't know. Somehow, I just knew that Edward was lying about me being his Mate, and for some reason, it scared me. Enough to make me want to leave the house. I'm sorry I lied to Alice and you." I said to him. He smiled before starting the car again, heading to my house. As he slowed the car, I saw that my dad was already home.  
"Your secrets safe with me, Bella. But may I ask you something?" he asked as I reached for the door. Nodding my consent, I waited for him to ask his question.  
"Is this really where you want to be right now, Bella?" He asked me.  
I shook my head, and he just backed out of the driveway.  
"I take it you have questions you could ask me if you want, or I could drive to the hospital for you to ask Carlisle." He asked again. I just nodded my head and indicated that I would like to ask Carlisle if I could, after looking at my hands.  
"Okay, then, let's get you to the doc." He just smiled at me; suddenly, I felt a wave of calm wash over me. My head spun around to look at Jasper; he just chuckled as he made his way towards the hospital.  
After a few minutes, we pulled up to the hospital, and I got out of the car. I did not realize that Jasper would be walking in with me.

I watched as he walked up to the front desk and asked to see Carlisle.  
"Hi there, I'm just here to see my dad, can you let him know I'm here please." He asked with what sounded like a southern drawl. I was honestly surprised.  
"Sure thing, just make your way towards his office, and I'll have him paged for you, dear." The woman told him. He just tipped an imaginary hat towards her and pulled me towards our destination.  
"Where are you from Jasper?" I asked him. He smiled and shook his head.  
"Texas. I find if I lay on the accent, the ladies are more accommodating. Just don't tell my wife." I laughed, shaking my head.  
"Why am I not surprised at that." I smiled. We continued a friendly banter as we made our way toward Carlisle's office, where he was waiting for us.  
"Hello, Bella, Jasper, funny seeing you here so soon after leaving the house. How can I help you both?" he asked us as he stood from behind his desk and came up to the both of us.  
"Well, if you're not too busy, Bella here has a few questions," Jasper said to him. I watched as Carlisle just nodded his head, extending an arm and invited us into his office. He was closing the door behind him.  
"Very well, what can I help you with today, Bella?" Carlisle asked me.  
"First, I would rather that Edward or Alice do not know about this. Is that possible?" I asked both of them. Jasper just smiled and nodded, as did Carlisle.  
"Of course, we all practice keeping Edward out of our minds, as well as we do not have to make any decisions today either that way, Alice will not see what we will be talking. It can be an inconvenience some of the time." Jasper said to me. I just giggled, like the schoolgirl I was at that.  
"Okay, then. I guess firstly I would like to know what happened to Marcus' wife. How did she die?" I asked. The look of shock that overcame his features was immediate before he looked at Jasper. I watched as I saw Jasper shake his head in the negative. He must have gotten asked something.  
"What makes you think that she is dead?" Carlisle asked me.  
"Nobody looks that morose; well, nobody that has not lost something or someone of great importance," I answered. I heard him sigh as he wiped his hands down his face before answering me. 

"His wife, Didyme, was killed, the rumor was that it was her brother that did the deed, but it was a werewolf attack orchestrated by another coven." He told me sadly. I nodded, knowing in my bones that he was telling me the truth.  
"Aro, is he crazy?" I asked simply. They both laughed at that.  
"No, he is not. Just eccentric." Carlisle smiled.  
"Edward says he is my Mate; I need to know if there is a way to confirm this other than just taking his word for it. I have a feeling that I'm not. I'm sorry if he's lonely, but he doesn't need to be. Can't he like just have a girlfriend?" I asked him. Jasper just broke out laughing.  
"We have been asking ourselves that for decades. Yes, there is a way; he could take you to the Volturi in Italy and take you before Marcus and confirm if you are Mates. But I can tell you that you are not his Mate. My sister can also tell. She was here a few days ago. She confirmed when he told them he found his Mate that he had not. But he would not hear a word of it. I highly doubt that he would take you over there to confirm something he already knows." Jasper said to me. I watched as Carlisle nodded also. Before standing and pacing the floor.  
"Bella, how would you feel if we put together a 'meeting' so you could find out for yourself? I could call Aro, and request to get called in. Let him know at the same time that Edward has found his Mate in a human. Of course, we shouldn't make any decisions about this yet. Would you be willing to fly with us to Italy? If that was what was needed?" he asked me when he suddenly stopped pacing and faced me.  
"Yeah, of course. Just let me know when." I said to him, nodding my head enthusiastically.  
He pulled out his cell and made the call. He was putting it on speakerphone before placing it on the desk.  
"Hello, how did you get this number?" an annoyed voice spoke over the line.  
"Aro, old friend, how are you." Carlisle smiled as he talked to the man on the other end of the line.  
"Ah, Carlisle, how are you. I am well; how is your lovely family?" Aro asked. Seeming to light at the realization of who he was talking to on the phone.  
"They are all well. I was wondering if I would be able to request to be called in to see you. Edward is under the impression that he has found his Mate, she is with me right now, but there is cause for confusion, I know that he would not willingly come forth as she is human still."  
"Of course. So the human girl is aware of the secret then." Aro asked his voice, taking on an air of authority. Carlisle encouraged me to speak when Aro asked about my knowledge.  
"Yes, I am aware of and also aware of the law. Edward has told me that much. Hello Aro, my name is Isabella Swan. I prefer Bella, though." I said to the leader.  
"Isabella. How lovely. Hello, my dear." Aro spoke. I could hear the suspicion in his voice.  
"There is no need to be suspicious of me, I can hear it in your tone of voice," I said feeling slightly offended, he had never met me, I could understand why he would be, but it didn't stop what I felt.

"Two days, Carlisle, I want to see you all, including Isabella, in two days. I will make the call to the house. As well as keep this call private, before I go. Isabella, if I may ask you a question." Aro asked me. I nodded.  
"Sure," I answered when I realized he couldn't see me. Jasper just laughed. I slapped him. I don't know what Edward's problem with him was; he was fine.  
"I feel I must ask. What brought all of this on?" Aro asked. It seemed like a strange question to ask, but okay.  
"I saw a painting in Carlisle's office; I'm meeting Edwards family officially for the first time today. Something in that painting seemed - off - I guess you could say. I know that Marcus looked to be in a great amount of pain, and you looked like you got snowed under with a burden or responsibility, one that you never asked to receive. There was something about Caius, but I couldn't put my finger on it." I said, drifting off as I thought of the painting.  
"Can you make it within the day Carlisle. Please." I heard Aro say. Changing his mind about the time frame, I got lost in the books that sat behind Carlisle.  
"Booked the tickets just now for all eight of us." I heard Jasper say, but his voice sounded far away.  
"Fantastic. I will leave to make the call and the necessary arrangements." Aro said before saying his goodbyes and hanging up the phone.  
"Bella, are you okay?" I got asked. I got pulled out of my little trance and back to reality.  
"Yeah, I'm good. I have to clear things with Charlie." I told both men.  
"We can sort that out easily. You know that Alice will see, and they will all think that we are getting spied on. None of them trusts the Volturi at all." Jasper said.  
"Why? Aren't they just trying to uphold the law?" I asked. Jasper just smiled at me.  
"Yes, they are. The Volturi are not bad, like some believe they are. But there is an ornate distrust when one of our kind hears their name, especially if you have something to hide. Two of the leaders are gifted. Aro can see every thought you have ever had, with a single touch, and Marcus can see bonds. He can tell if a pair is Mated. If Edward thinks you are his Mate, and Marcus sees it's true, then it is. But you would feel it also. There are tells. Your whole world gets turned on its head, and nothing matters but that person, your entire being exists to protect that person, and the love that you feel for them is all-encompassing. Nothing and nobody could come between you. They feel warm to the touch, other than cold and hard. every thought you have about them near enough makes you giddy." Jasper told me, smiling. I had to laugh at that; it sounded beautiful. But that was not what I experienced.  
"And all I felt was an electric jolt," I said more to myself. But the look of horror that crossed the two men's faces scared me.

"Bella, that's not good, that is an indication of danger, the fact that you are his singer is a danger alone, the jolt was trying to warn you away from him. Would you mind calling your father and asking to stay tonight with Rosalie?" Carlisle asked me, I nodded. He pushed the phone towards me not long after I heard him answer.  
"Hello." He said gruffly. He must be watching a game. Jasper showed me a piece of paper that asked me to tell him we were going shopping this whole weekend. Maybe in LA.  
"Hi dad, it just me. Rosalie asked if I could stay the night, would you mind? She wants to take me shopping this weekend in Seattle." I asked him as I let him know her plans. I watched as Carlisle text a message out on his phone and watched as Jasper did the same. I thought that somewhere closer might be more acceptable with Charlie.  
"Hi kiddo, yeah, that sounds fine. Do you need to pick up anything?" Charlie asked me.  
"Yeah, I will. I'll be home in a little bit to pick a few things up." I told him. I knew he would be glad that I was making friends here.  
"Okay kiddo, if I'm not here, I'll be down at Billy's place, we are going to watch the game there this weekend." He told me. I could feel a tradition in the making.  
"Okay then," I answered before saying goodbye and hanging up.  
"I'll take you home to pick up your passport and whatever else you may need. Alice just texts saying that the Volturi have called us all in. They want to see you also, and that Edward is throwing a fit." Carlisle said to me. I just chuckled and nodded my head.  
"I text Rose and let her know that you want to try and get to know her and asked to spend some time. I hope that's okay." Jasper asked me. I just nodded. I did want to get to know her anyway. I know that she disliked me, but I was hoping that we could get past that and become friends.  
"Thanks, I was hoping to be able to get to know her a bit better anyway," I said.  
"Why is he throwing a fit? Wouldn't he want to know for a fact if I was his Mate? Or is it a case of he doesn't want to get found out?" I asked. What he said to me that day when he was trying to prove that he was the big fierce Vampire came to mind.  
"Is it because I am his brand of heroin?" I asked quietly.  
"Bella, whatever happens, will happen, I don't think he will do anything rash," Carlisle said to me. It did not inspire copious amounts of confidence.

Once Jasper took me home to get what I needed, we made our way back to the Cullen residence, where Rosalie greeted me, she didn't look as suspicious as she had done.  
"Did you pick your father up?" she asked me.  
"He got a ride home with one of his deputies. I just wanted to say thanks for letting me spend some time with you. I was hoping that we could try and at least be friends." I said to her, honestly. She smiled at me before pulling me into a hug and surprising me. Also surprising Emmett.  
I heard Edward in the background upstairs, followed by a lot of destruction.  
"What's going on up there?" I asked her.  
"We have all gotten called to Volterra, they have also heard about you, Emmett thinks we have a spy. But Edward doesn't want you anywhere near them." She told me. I just nodded.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Bella, they are the ruling coven in our world. They will most likely demand that you be changed." She told me. She was looking sad.  
"Oh, okay. When do the Volturi want to see you?" I asked her.  
"Very soon. But how about we get to know each other a little." She said, changing the subject, smiling at me.  
"I would love that," I said, she took my hand and led me out the back door, and across the back yard over to a little garden area. It was beautiful, there looked to be at least seven different types of flowers in the garden, and a new one just planted.  
"So, what would you like to know?" I asked her; Smiling. I felt like I could connect with her, unlike I could see anyone else. Like I could spill all my darkest secrets to her, and she would keep it in the most sacred of confidences.  
"What were you like growing up?" she asked. I smiled and shook my head.  
"I didn't have much of a childhood. I had to raise my mom; even more so after our accident. She didn't cope well. We moved around a lot. Never really stayed in one place too long, always been kind of a loner. Never really fit in with anyone. Fancy my luck when I move in with my dad and find that I fit in perfectly with your family." I said, laughing. I watched as a smile graced Rose's face also.  
“What accident was she in?" Rose asked me.

"We were in a car accident, my mom was pretty cut up, I was anxious about her, but I was hurt worse." I pulled down the front of my jeans to just below my pantie line and showed her the scar that was still healing.  
"I got the brunt of the damage, the car door slammed into me, and I have no idea how but one of the inner tubes got pushed through the metal and me when the side of the car got hit, it only just missed my spine thankfully, but took away my ability ever to have children," I said with a sigh. I don't know why I was telling her this; Charlie didn't even know about the accident, nobody but mom and Phil knew about it.  
"How long ago did this happen? I can see you're still healing, so I don’t think it could have been that long, but how long ago?" she asked me quietly.  
"Two months ago." I nearly whispered. She pulled me to her and held me, wiping tears away that I hadn't realized where falling.  
"I promised my mom if I came here, I would let dad know, I made her promise me that she would let me tell him, but I can't. I haven't been able to walk again for very long, frankly just walking around the school has been a bit too much. The Physio said that I shouldn't even be back at school yet. I don't know why I'm telling you all this; I haven't told anyone." I whispered again, feeling the tears starting to once again fall from my eyes. I knew I had not come to terms with the accident. I always thought I never wanted kids, but now I never had the chance even to consider it.  
"You need to tell him. If you want, I can be there with you. I know how hard it is, I wanted kids myself, but my fiancé at the time, Royce, he and his friends raped me while I was on my way home from my friend's house, they left me for dead in the alleyway, Carlisle found me, bleeding and near death, he changed me. I never forgave him for doing that. I always felt that he should have just let me die. I got my revenge on Royce and his friends. I'm sorry you went through all of that, but Bella, you do need to tell your dad. I can tell you right now, one day he is going to want grandkids, if you don't tell him, you may end up regretting that choice. So please, tell him." Rosalie said, imploring me. I nodded, and she gave me her phone.

"Call him and ask him to come home. I will take you there, and you can tell him." Rosalie said with a gentle smile. I dialed his number; he picked up on the third ring.  
"Hello, Chief Swan speaking," Charlie said.  
"Hi dad, it's me, can you meet me at home, please. I need to talk to you." I said to him quietly.  
"On my way, Bells. Is everything okay?" He asked, sounding worried. "I'll tell you when I see you at home," I told him. We hung up, and I gave Rosalie her phone back.  
"Come on, do you want me to stay with you?" she asked.  
"Please, if you wouldn't mind," I whispered. Edward came into out of the house as Rosalie, and I made it to the garage.  
"Bella, Emmett needs to see Rosalie, so I'll take you home." He said to me.  
I was about to refuse his offer when Rosalie spoke up.  
"Emmett can wait. I will take her home. You will stay here until we return, Edward." Rosalie sneered towards him.  
I watched as Jasper and Emmett came up behind Edward.  
"Keep him here until Bella, and I return, Alice, also please, this is just between her and me," Rosalie said to her husband and twin. They just nodded and restrained Edward.  
Alice came out, hugged me, and told me everything would be fine.

It took three hours before we returned. By that time, Carlisle had returned home and let them all know he had a few days off.  
Charlie was a mess when I told him the news. He even called my mom to verify. He was glad I was alive and asked what happened to the other guy. Unfortunately, this was something I didn't know.  
He asked if I still wanted to go through with my plans or if I wanted to stay home.  
I wanted to go on as normal as possible. Charlie nodded and pulled me close, hugging me for the longest time, telling me how sorry he was, I had never seen my dad this upset, I had considered staying just to make sure that he was okay. I even asked if that's what he wanted me to do, that I would do it for him. Charlie seemed to insist that I do what I needed to do. I told him that I was sorry that he would never have grandkids.  
"None of that matters, Bells. All that matters to me is that you are alive and that your safe and healthy. If you want kids later on down the line, there are other ways around it. But right now, it's you. You are my daughter, my pride and joy, nothing matters if you are hurt. I wish I had known when it happened. I would have come down to be there for you and your mother." Charlie said to me while holding my face between his hands; I found myself crying and telling him how sorry I was. He asked about my therapy, and I told him the truth, that they didn't think I should be going to school yet as I needed more work done beforehand, that I was in constant pain due to having to walk so much even if it was between classes. Charlie told me that he was going to pull me out of school for a while until I was ready. Rosalie shocked me and told Charlie and me that Carlisle had a friend that specialized in victims like me and that this friend owed Carlisle a favor, Charlie jumped on it and asked if he could set up a meeting.  
"That's the thing, Carlisle was going to see him this weekend while we stayed here. He lives in Italy and doesn't travel out of the country; we would have to take Bella to see him there." Rosalie said to Charlie.  
"Do you have a passport, Bells?" he asked me. I just nodded.  
"Then do you think that he will mind taking her with him? It wouldn't be too much of a bother, would it?" Charlie asked Rosalie. She just shook her head, smiled, and told him that it would be no problem at all. After that, he sent me on up to my room with Rosalie to pack some things while he rang Carlisle to make sure that it was really alright.  
It seemed to be such a whirlwind that noting much seemed really to register with me after that. Things were moving so fast, not long after we found ourselves in a private plane on our way to Volterra, Italy.

"It's going to be fine, Bella; I won't let the Volturi hurt you. I will protect you." Edward said to me as he came to sit down next to me. He had started to make me uncomfortable.  
"Eddie, can I talk to you for a minute, please?" Emmett called from towards the back of the plane. He sighed and got up. Not even a minute later, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie came to sit with me.  
"I have to remember to thank Emmett for that." I smiled at Rosalie.  
"I asked him too. I could see Jaspers growing discomfort." She said to me pointedly. Then it clicked. He had felt that from me. I sent an emotional apology to him, and he just smiled at me.  
"Bella, I know we haven't had much time to get to know each other, but I just know we are going to be fast friends now that you are Edwards Mate," Alice said to me. I wanted to growl at her; I knew that I was not his Mate.  
"What makes you think that I'm his Mate, Alice? I could be the Mate of Caius for all we know." I said to her pointedly. I had no idea why I named him, but now it was out. It just felt right. Truth be told, I was excited to meet the Vampire Royal family. I wanted to be able to talk to them, find out about their history. I loved that shit.  
"I've seen it silly. You're to be with Edward." She smiled at me.  
We all talked, they all stayed where they were and that pissed Edward right off when he came back from talking to Emmett. He asked Jasper to move and got declined.  
"We are having a nice conversation. We are getting to know our new sister. You cannot keep monopolizing her time." Jasper said to Edward. I just wanted to laugh when he looked at me like his lollypop had just gotten taken away from him. I even heard him let out a whimper and whine. I couldn't help but shake my head at his childishness.

"Jasper, we really should let Edward sit next to his Mate," Alice said to Jasper, who was sitting next to me. I just looked out the window and tried not to panic, with the thought of Edward sitting next to me.  
I must have fallen asleep, it was nine hours later, and we arrived at the Volturi's private airstrip. We got escorted into what I could only describe as a large lounge, by a giant of a man that seriously reminded me of Emmett, but bigger. A few guards were sitting around as well as some modern music playing somewhere off in the distance. I must have looked confused.  
"Ah Carlisle, how are you? I instructed Felix to bring you here when he met you at the plane; I thought that you might like to be greeted in a more relaxed setting." The man I recognized from Carlisle's painting as Aro told him.  
"Thank you, old friend. Please let me introduce you to my family; this is my lovely wife and Mate, Esme, my children, Jasper and his wife Alice, Emmett and his wife Rosalie and Edward, and this lovely young lady is our Isabella." Carlisle introduced us all; it did not escape notice that I presented as nothing connected to Edward. I inwardly smiled at that, even though I heard both Edward and Alice growl.  
"How lovely it is to meet you all. Please if you would follow me, we will be meeting up with my brother, Marcus, he has been most anxious to meet you all." Aro said to us; I had to smile at that. As I made my move to follow him, I was picked up by Jasper and carried to follow. He just smiled at me sadly. Before whispering in my ear that Rose told him I was exhausted. And that he had also felt that I was too. I nodded and thanked him before looking over to Rosalie and nodding my thanks. She just smiled at me. She was mouthing to me, asking if I was okay. I decided to be honest with and just shook my head. She nodded, frowning at my reply.  
The walk to meet up with the other King was very short compared to how it could have been. I watched as Aro opened the door and invited us inside.  
"Marcus, our guests have arrived. Isn't that exciting!" Aro said with fake enthusiasm.  
"Yes, it is." Marcus smiled, but it wasn't a genuine smile; it was pained. He looked at us all closely when he looked at me, Marcus raised his eyebrows, before he could say anything, I heard a growl, and I got ripped away from Jasper.  
"NO! She is MINE! She is my prize for being so controlled. MY Mate!" Edward yelled.  
"Alec" is all that was said, before I knew it, I was getting dropped, and I couldn't help but scream out in pain as I landed on my still healing wound on my back — feeling that a couple of the stitches pulled. I didn't have long to think about any of it before everything went black.

CPOV (Caius)

I was in my study listening to music, going over all of the latest requests from all the other covens. I had been doing this for the last few days. I had not seen my brothers for the last week. I knew that Aro was up to something, but I could not be bothered to find out what it was. He always seemed to be up to something that one. I swear, I should have thought twice about turning that one as I was about to start on the next batch of requests when Demetri barged into my study apologizing for interrupting me.  
"Master Caius, the Cullen's have arrived, and Master Aro and Master Marcus would like for you to meet them in Master Marcus' study if you would please," Demetri said with a look of worry gracing his face. Sighing, I stood, grabbing my robe before following Demetri down to my brothers' study. Looking towards Aro as I walked in, expecting him to let me know what was going on. Looking around, I saw Carlisle and his family standing around as Alec was using his gift on Carlisle's first companion as well as a tiny young boy, that for some reason was wearing a dress.  
"Why have you called me in here, brothers?" I asked. Looking over to Marcus, he kept looking to me and over to the human that he was caring over. What was so special about this wisp of a human? I could not see anything special about this human.  
"Carlisle, you may want to tend the bleeding human," I said, wondering why the human was not being dealt with already. I watched as his eye's widened before he rushed over to her.  
He hurried over to her as soon as Marcus stepped out of the way.  
"Carlisle, her stitches could have pulled." A young blonde Vampiress told him, he just seemed to look at her with confusion.

I rolled my eyes and walked over. I gently turned the human on her side; exposing the wound before turning her once again to her stomach so she could get treated.  
"Thank you, Caius." Carlisle nodded towards me.  
"Brother, Young Edward here had to get restrained from attacking his young human Mate, I asked Alec to restrain him," Aro informed me. I growled instinctively; when it registered with is me, I stopped instantly.  
"Impossible, Mates are incapable of hurting each other in any way," I replied before taking a seat.  
"Alec, if you will," I said with a wave of my hand. Seconds later, the child was back with us.  
"Who is it you think you Mated too," I asked.  
"Bella," Edward answered.  
"Then why did you attack your Mate?" I asked.  
"She is mine." Edward sneered.  
"Marcus, is this true?" I just wished this finished.  
"No, Young Edward and the human, Isabella Swan, are not Mated. Although her Mate is here, in this room even." Marcus spoke, looking towards me.  
"Very well. There, you have the truth of the matter now leave. Make sure you do so after nightfall. Also, the human is to change within twenty-four hours of your return." I said, my ruling final. Standing, I walked out and headed back towards my office; I had paperwork to finish after all.

"No, I will not turn her. She will never change!" I heard the child yelling. Turning, I made my way back to my brothers.  
"You are refusing a direct order?" I asked the child. Who seemed only to be able to growl at me, grabbing him by the throat, I pulled him to his feet.  
"Be careful, child; you may be forfeiting your existence if you keep this up. I am not known for my patience." I snarled at the insolent youngling.  
"You will not take from me; that is mine." The child growled. I proceeded to remove his head from his body, then the rest of his limbs, until he earns my mercy.  
"Caius, please. Reconsider this. He knows not what he does; he is but young and foolish." Carlisle pleaded with me.  
"No, this insolent child needs to learn his lesson," I told him. I indicted to Alec to take the child.  
"Take him down to the holding cells," I instructed. He nodded and picked up the child's head and body, following my orders. I looked over to both of my brothers, waiting for either of them to Contest my ruling.  
Thankfully neither did so. The complaints from the smallest Cullen was starting to aggravate me, her constant complaints about the cruelty of the Volturi, and the one that caused me to laugh, was her complaint about Marcus' faulty gift.  
“You sincerely believe my brother's gift faulty? What are your reasons?" I asked, making my way to stand in front of her.  
"Bella is Edward's Mate, I've seen it." the child informed me, raising her nose.  
"Your name child," I said, tiring of this nonsense.  
"Alice Cullen," she said with pride.  
"Well, Miss Cullen, my brother has never been wrong, not only that I know your gift, it relies heavily on decisions, it is subjective at best. SO there is every chance you are wrong. I would not be so confident in your gift, youngling." I sneered as I bent to look her directly in the eyes.  
I decided then I would take the human away from this irritating Pixie.  
I had already taken note of Carlisle finishing with her, so I picked her up, taking her to my quarters to rest while she recovered.  
Six hours later, the young human girl started to stir back to life.  
Calling Jane, I asked her to go to one of the local restaurants and acquire food for the human; she left without argument.  
Thirty minutes later, she knocked on my door, handing me the foul-smelling bag.  
I was thanking her as the human sat up in my bed.  
“You're finally awake and well from the looks of you. I ordered something for you to eat." I told her indicating the small table in my reading nook, as I carried on with the requests that had passed my desk, not once since the human had awoken, I had bothered looking at her, I, in no way, wanted her to think this was going to get repeated. The best way I had discovered was to show disinterest. Feed them, then send them on their way, which was precisely my plan.  
"Thank you, Your Highness. If it pleases you, I could take the generous offering and go and find the Cullen's." She said. I nodded and once again called Jane to take her to meet with them, dismissing her with a single wave.

BPOV

The young girl that was escorting me didn't talk much; I had learned when the King called for her, that her name had been Jane.  
When I attempted to talk to her, she ignored me. We finally made it to one of the Cullen's room's, as I turned to thank her, she was no longer next to me. As I knocked on the door, it opened before I could lower my hand.  
"Bella! You're okay. Thank god, how are you feeling?" I got asked, looking around, I saw everyone, other than Edward in the room. Rosalie, speed over to me and picked me up, carrying me to the setting area, telling me to eat.  
"Hi, where is Edward?" I asked, looking around at everyone.  
"My brother was decapitated. Because of you. Are you happy?" Alice snarled at me.  
Her tone honestly surprised me.  
"Excuse me? How? What?" I attempted to speak — a great time to be at a loss for words, Bella. I castigated myself.  
"After his attack Caius came in, Marcus got asked if the two of you were Mates, he answered no, but your Mate was in the room at the time. Edward had been under Alec's power, was pulled from its influence, the brothers ruled that you were not Mates, but within twenty-four hours of our return, we must change you. Edward became insolent, Caius warned him, he kept going, so he took Edwards head and limbs, sending him to a holding cell." Carlisle told me.  
Alice chose that moment to lunge at me.  
I waited for the force to connect, but it never did. Emmett and Jasper took her out of the room. Esme informed me they would take her hunting.  
"Bella, I would like to ask you a few questions if I can," Carlisle said, sitting in front of me.  
"I'll try and answer them," I said to him.  
"The wounds, they are at least a couple of months old, but they should have at least healed if not mostly healed by now," Carlisle said to me. I just nodded.  
"Not quite two months. Yes. Mostly." I told him. He nodded.  
"What led to this, Bella?" Carlisle asked me. I looked around to see Rosalie come to sit next to me. She was taking my hand.  
"It's okay. Carlisle's not going to judge you. No one is." She said as she wiped my cheek.  
"I was in a car accident two months ago. They took care of the majority of the internal damage; they told mom I would never walk again. But clearly, I am. They tried to save my uterus, but there was too much damage, I'm never going to have children. Something that I'm still coming to terms with, I still have trouble walking, but I'm trying to be as normal as I can so I can be a normal teenager." I told both of them quietly.

We talked for a while, Carlisle wanting to know what exactly happened, how extensive the surgeries were, all the while I had gone back to finish the food that someone kindly brought for me. Three hours later, Emmett and Jasper came back from hunting with Alice. As soon as she walked in the door and saw me, she was growling. I watched as Jasper rolled his eyes at her before I watched her drop to the ground.  
"You couldn't have done that earlier, man?" Emmett said to him. I watched as Jasper just shrugged. Before walking away and leaving her lying on the floor.  
I was just about to head off to bed for the evening when there was a knock on the door, Carlisle walking over to answer it.  
"The Master would like to see you, with the Major and the human," Jane said before walking away, having given the message.  
I was just glad that I had not gotten changed yet.  
"Do you mind if I carry you, Bella?" Jasper asked me. Before I finished shaking my head, he had me picked up, and we were on our way towards meeting with the Kings. As we stopped outside the door, he placed me on my feet so that we could all walk in together.  
"Hello, friends. We are glad that you could all join us this evening." Aro said to us all. I was looking at my feet as we walked into his office, making sure that I wasn't going to trip on anything in my overly tired state.  
"Yeah, well can we get a move on, humans need to sleep." I thought to myself.  
"We hope that we will not take up much of your time, young Isabella." Aro smiled as I looked up.  
"Huh?" I answered. Word to mouth communication didn't happen when sleep deprived.  
"You said that out loud," Jasper told me.  
"Fuck. I got to remember just to think shit." I told myself.

"Please have a seat," Marcus said, smiling at me. I nodded and walked over to a seat and dumped myself down.  
"We wanted to meet up with the three of you to continue the discussion we had on the phone," Aro said to the three of us.  
"That is fine. What would you like to know?" Carlisle asked them.  
"Firstly, Isabella. What are your thoughts when you saw the three of us in that painting in Carlisle's office?" Aro asked me.  
"Sad, Mask and Fuckable," I said like it was the most natural thing in the world, and that I was stating the obvious.  
"Can you clarify, please?" Aro asked, trying not to laugh. Jasper was having no such luck, and Carlisle looked horrified but amused.  
"Well he looked like he lost someone of great importance, you look like your outward persona is nothing but a ruse, and the burden of responsibility that you feel is starting to take its toll. And you look like you are in desperate need a fantastic fuck to get that giant carrot out of your ass. Is that clear enough?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Aro seemed to laugh as he looked over towards his platinum blonde brother.  
"Are you offering young human?" Caius asked me. I just smiled. I was taking note of how he kept looking at the papers in his hands.  
"Any time poo bear," I told him as my eyebrows took on a life of their own. Not that he would see what I was doing anyway.  
"Anyhow, back to the topic at hand. Isabella, how did you come to the conclusions that you did?" Marcus asked me.  
"I don't know, I just looked at the painting, and I just knew. I had to make an excuse about having to pick up dad from the station because his cruiser had to get serviced. Anyway, as comfy as I am here, I need sleep, so if you wouldn’t mind, can Jasper here take me to bed so I can get some sleep? I can answer your questions tomorrow if that's okay." I looked around. Before I nodded, standing. And I was grabbing Jasper's hand, indicating that I would like to leave.  
"Please, Jasper," I asked. Before he could answer, I watched as Caius stood and sped over to me, picking me up and racing out the door. Closing my eyes for the run back to the room, I ended up falling asleep. 

As I woke up the next day, I found myself in a room I recognized, it seemed I was once again waking in Caius' bed. With no idea why exactly I was here. Or how I got here if I was honest. But I did know that when looking under the covers, I was glad that I still was dressed, if not slightly disappointed. I had to think about what I said last night; I knew I got a little sarcastic and sassy when I didn't have much sleep. But half of the time it was a little on the blurry side, it's like my brain shuts off and goes to sleep, leaving my mouth to have a mind of its own. I threw the covers back and went to find a bathroom. Once I had my morning routine taken care of, I came out of the bathroom just to find Caius standing next to the bed.  
“Morning.” He said to me with a smile.  
“I came to let you know that I have had your breakfast delivered to your room. When you are ready to eat.” He told me, as he picked up the book that was on the side table before walking out of the room.  
Sighing, I left the room. I was making my way slowly back to the Cullen’s suite. My day was not starting well. By the time I got to the Cullen’s room, I could hardly stay standing, knocking on the door, watching as it opened for me to see Rosalie standing in front of me.  
“Carlisle, help, please,” Rosalie called out as she caught me as I fell. She brought me into the room, laying me on the couch.  
“What happened, Bella?” Carlisle asked me.  
“Bad day. I walked here.” I whispered out. He nodded.  
“I’m going to get you something for the pain, ok, sweetheart?” he smiled at me.  
“I can help there, Carlisle.” I heard Jasper say as I closed my eyes and tried breathing through the pain.  
“Thank you, son,” Carlisle said to him. I felt my hand getting picked up before my pain started to leave my body.  
“Thank you, Jasper,” I whispered out.  
“What happened after Caius took you last night?” Jasper asked, looking cheeky.  
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
“You got all sassy, telling him that he needed a fantastic fuck to remove the giant carrot out of his ass before you told the Kings that you were off to get some sleep and Caius swept you up and took off with you as I started to stand to bring you back here. So you could get some sleep.” He told me. I heard Emmett laughing off to my left.  
“You told one of our rulers he needed to get laid?” Emmett laughed out.  
“Apparently. My brain to mouth communication tends to separate when I get too tired.” I groaned out. I felt a prick on my arm when I looked over, Carlisle was there giving me some pain medication. It wasn’t long before the drug took over, and Jasper pulled his gift back.  
“What’s wrong with you? Are you trying to get everyone to feel sorry for you?” I heard Alice ask me.  
“Nothing is wrong, Alice, and no, I’m not.” I can’t deal with this; I should just get a ticket home and leave. I tried to get up so that I could go and pack.  
“About time. I set everything up for you, and you just throw it all away.” Alice said to me. I slowly made my way to my bedroom, picking up my purse and passport. I would leave everything else.  
“I’m going to have a look at the little shops in town. I need some time alone. Thank you, Carlisle, for the meds.” I smiled as I made my way out of the door. As I made my way out of the castle, I walked into Aro.  
“Sorry, Your Highness. Please excuse me.” I whispered. I moved out of his way and carried on.  
I could feel Aro looking at me as I walked away, trying to move as fast as I could.  
I made it to the reception area before I had to sit down to rest for a while before I carried on. Laying on the sofa, I closed my eyes and curled up, waiting for my discomfort to ease a little more.

JPOV

“What the hell do you mean you set everything up for her? Alice, what the hell have you done?” I asked my wife.  
“I knew about her before she moved to Forks. I wasn’t going to let that little bitch ruin everything that I have built for us, Jasper. I knew that she would be perfect for Edward, so I set it up that they would meet. The fact that she is his singer is honestly a bonus. But he should have just drained her. That way, we wouldn’t be here, and Caius would never have found his Mate.” I watched as her eye became wide when she realized what she had said. So Bella is the Mate of one of our Kings. She would meet her death for keeping them apart.  
“You realize that you have signed your death, knowingly keeping Mates apart.” I heard from behind me. Turning, I was face to face with Aro. He called for Demetri and Alec to come and restrain my wife and take her to a holding cell. He took her hand before she left with the two guards.  
“Major, I don’t know if you were aware, but she was not your Mate. She was using you for your reputation.” Aro told me. I nodded to him, letting him know that I know of this.  
“I know that’s what she was doing,” I told him.  
“Good.” He smiled before leaving. I had no idea what the point was of him just turning up in our suite like this. I needed to go and try and find Bella, though.  
Walking out of the room, I tried to pick up her scent, but couldn’t seem to pick it up at the minute.  
Four hours later I still had not found her; I went searching all over town before I searched all through the castle, well the area’s that were permitted for us to go, and still no sign of her. I went out to the reception area, asking if the receptionist had seen her, she had not seen anyone. I needed to find Carlisle. If Bella had gone missing here of all places, it was not going to be a good thing.  
Once I found him, I let him know what was going on, he was going to go and ask Aro for help finding her.

CPOV (Caius)

I had found the little human asleep in reception. I decided to go to town to buy some more clothes as well as more formal items for when in the throne room. I could have gotten Heidi to go and do my shopping as Aro and Marcus did, I seemed always to prefer to get my clothing, at least it would not be something that another thought I should wear. I was just passing Gianna’s desk when I heard a second heartbeat coming from the sofa in the lobby — walking over to see Isabella lying there. Picking her up, I once again took her to my quarters so that she could rest. I had no idea why I so was drawn to the human, but I had felt her pain when Isabella left me this morning, I also felt it leave her body not long ago. I watched as she hissed when I picked her up, she was still in pain. Sighing, and speeding towards my quarters, once there, I placed her down and made sure that she was as comfortable as she could be.  
I was taking off her shoes. I sat at the foot of the bed like I had each time she had slept here and rubbed her feet, before moving up and massaging the muscles in her legs and hips, I discovered that she had been in an accident that should have left her unable to walk, so I wanted to make sure that I could do something for her. Isabella struggled to make it back to the Cullen’s suit this morning, only just getting there before she fell into the arms of Carlisle’s blonde daughter, Rosalie. Feeling her pain hit its peak. I knew when Carlisle had given her something for her pain. As much as I knew that he looked to her as a daughter, it did not help at all.  
I did not even know anything about this young woman; I had not yet seen her look at me once. But I felt a pull to this woman. I could ask Marcus if my curiosity was correct, that she could be mine, my Mate. I enjoyed knowing that I was doing something to help this young woman. I enjoyed the feel of her skin under my hands; I even found her mere presence calming. Though I did want to find out why she was in so much pain at the moment, I wanted to know if it was anything that I could fix for her and why she was bleeding when I first encountered her. I was able to turn her over after I finished massaging her feet and legs so that I could start gently rubbing her lower back for her, as the need to make sure she was comfortable after all. I took my time before I just sat and waited for her to wake. Like I had the last couple of times.  
Two hours later, she did. Instantly I could tell something wasn’t right.  
“What has you upset, Isabella?” I asked her.  
“I keep waking up here. I just want to go home. Had I known that my life was going to be run by another from the time I moved to Forks, I would never have moved there. I don’t even like Edward for god sake, but for some reason, whenever he was around, it was like I couldn’t control what I thought or said. Now I come here, and I kept finding myself waking up in this room. I try to leave but can’t make it beyond the reception. I just want to go home, please, if I'm not allowed to leave then just kill me already.” She finished her rant and started to cry. I go towards her picking her up and just holding the small woman, trying to bring her as much comfort as she has brought me in this short time.  
“You don’t have to do anything; I would like it if you didn't leave though. Not a single soul here will harm you. I would like you to clarify what you mean regarding Edward though if you would please.” I asked her gently.  
“Alice saw me moving to Forks, she set everything up for me, she got mad thinking I was just going to throw it all away. I don’t even know why I’m with Edward. He’s not my type at all. Why do I end up here all the time?” she asked me. She was finally looking at me. I couldn’t believe that chocolate could be the most beautiful of colors.  
“I found you,” I whispered. I smiled. I had finally found my Mate. She was the one to lift my soul.  
“Found me where?” she asked, sounding curious.  
“I found you in the reception area, and I brought you back here to rest. You looked like you were in discomfort.” I said, breaking away from her gaze. I was overjoyed that I had found her finally.  
“Why are you in pain?” I asked her.  
“I was in a car accident two months ago. Had to have a couple of surgeries, still, haven’t recovered fully.” She told me. I just nodded.  
“I would be happy to help you in your recovery if you would allow me,” I said to her. I watched as her eyebrows shot towards her hairline in surprise.  
“I can’t, thank you, though.” She said shyly. I was pulling her chin up so that she was looking at me again.  
“I would be happy to help you. please.” I asked I smiled hoping that I could convince her. She sighed as she chuckled. She finally agreed to let me help her.  
“Thank you. I will need to get you out of those jeans, though.” I told her before bursting out, laughing at the look on her face.  
“I will not do anything untoward. I just want to massage your legs and the affected area, if you will let me.” I asked her. Not letting her know that I had already done this, but only with her fully clothed.  
Even though I would have liked to take her clothes off even then, I waited for her to make up her mind if she was going to let me do this or not. After nearly 10 minutes, she finally nodded her agreement. Getting off of the bed myself and asking her just to lay down. I repeated what I had done earlier, started to massage her feet, hoping that she would relax enough that I could help her properly.  
Thankfully it worked.  
“Thank you for making this easier.” She told me before she moaned, the more relaxed Isabella got, the more that she would be open to being partially undressed before me. I was not going to be complaining either which may.  
"Are you ready?" I asked as my hands stilled at the waistband of her jeans, she bit her bottom lip before nodding her head.  
I quickly undid her jeans, pulling them off, leaving her in her unexpectedly sexy red lace panties.  
"I'm just going to do the same as what I just did alright. So you know what to expect." I told Isabella before I started all over again, this time using a little more pressure than before.  
I slowly made my way up her legs once more, the only difference this time was that I licked my palms, so I could massage my venom into her still-healing body, paying close attention to her hips, abdomen, and once she turned over onto her back.  
When my hands came in contact with the first scar, she hissed out in pain. Once again, I licked the palms of my hands and concentrated on her. It seemed she had the most trouble with her hips and right side of her back.  
I spent nearly four hours slowly massaging my Isabella, only when she no longer hissed out in pain and discomfort did I finally stop, she laid there on my bed for a while before she got up and pulled her jeans, socks, and shoes back on.  
"Thank you, Your Highness. Whatever you did seemed to help. Thank you." She said before looking awkward.  
"You can leave if you like," I told her, realizing that she would more than likely leave this town, leave the country and go back to her home, she looked shocked but thanked me again, before walking out of my quarters.  
I just hoped that she would stay.  
I watched from my window as she made her way out of the Castle, seeing a cab pull up before she got in and drove off.  
I heard a knock on the door as I stood at the window watching my Mate leave.  
"Brother, the Cullen’s are looking for their human, I thought I could smell her around your quarters. Have you seen her by chance?" Aro asked me.  
"Yes. Isabella was here; I do not know where she is now, though. Sorry." I told him.  
"Thank you," Aro said before hearing him close the door. I debated telling him to send them home, but I wasn't sure if I wanted them to bother Isabella anymore.  
I felt the pain in my chest grow the further away from me she went. I decided to change and make my way into the throne room to deal with the lower class that came before us for our ruling on whatever topic. I saw seven nomads while my brothers occupied themselves with the Cullen’s. All of them looking for death. All of which I granted. My brothers joined me when it was time to judge the two Cullen children.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Eighteen hours, it took me eighteen hours to get home. I text Rosalie and Jasper, letting them know that Caius had let me leave and come back home, Jasper told me that they were still there, waiting on the trail of Edward and Alice to end. It didn't seem like they would be getting off scot-free. Edward had insulted Caius and Alice had knowingly kept a Mated a pair apart.   
\- I'm not surprised that Eddie offended someone, he can be childish from what I've seen. – B  
\- Yeah, but he has always been like that. - J  
\- Damn - B  
\- Yeah – J  
\- How you about Alice, though? – B  
\- Fine really. We never were Mates – J  
\- Oh, I thought you were, that's what Eddie told me. – B  
\- Lies, that boy never could say to the truth, when it came to something he wanted. – J  
\- So what's happening now? – B  
\- Other than Caius looking like someone kicked his puppy? Edward has gotten sentenced to serve for 150 years, and Alice sentenced to death. – J  
\- Damn, that's a long time. Sorry about Alice. Why would he look like that? – B  
\- The amount of time that he spent around you, I'm guessing he is missing you. I'm not worried about Alice. We grew apart a while ago. Eddie deserves it, Caius’ not even going to let him keep the diet. - J  
\- LOL serves him right. Is it wrong that I'm worried about the King? – B  
\- No, it's not wrong. Carlisle and Esme are not too happy about it all, but they're resigned to what is happening. – J  
\- Tell them I'm sorry. – B  
\- I will. You rest up. I got to go. We about to have a meeting with the Kings. – J  
\- Okay, take care. – B

Once I had returned home, Charlie was eager to hear all about the friend of Carlisle's that had helped me. I let him know it was a specialised massage that they used, it was unique to the region, but that it had worked wonders, that I wasn't having as many problems right now. He took that as a bonus but then so did I. He let me know that Billy and his son Jacob were going to be coming over for dinner tonight, as a welcome home. Charlie was going to call the local pizza place and have them deliver my favourite Pie, and I just smiled, thankful that I would not need to cook tonight. He let me know that he had told mom about the treatment, and she was eager to hear from me when I got home. So I left to ring her while resting upon my bed for a while till dinner had arrived.  
"Charlie told me about Carlisle and his friend. How did his friend find what happened? How was he able to help? What was Italy like?" Mom asked.  
"Yeah, his friend was nice. They tried this new massage technique, and it worked for me; I don't know if I have to go back for more treatments, but I guess I'll see when the time comes." I told her.  
"Well, maybe next time I can come with you to try out the treatment for myself."  
"I don't know if you could, mom. Carlisle had to pull in a few favours to get his friend to look at me. I don't know if he does it for the public." I told her — the thought of Renee going into the heart of the Volturi, to get a massage. Even to me, it was a bit of a stretch. At least thought I had covered my bases with her if I did have to go back if they demanded that I be changed. At least that way she wouldn't come looking for me, well I hoped that she wouldn't anyway. I heard Charlie calling me from downstairs. I got caught up in my thoughts while she was telling me what she and Phil had been doing.  
"Sorry, mom, I got to go, Charlie decided to buy dinner for my first night back," I told her with a smile.  
"Oh, okay, sweetie. Call or email me to let me know how you are going alright." I agreed before we signed off for the night. I made my way downstairs and greeted the Blacks.  
"So Bella, Charlie tells us that you went away with the Cullen's to see a friend of theirs," Billy said to me, his attempt at making conversation, was palpable.  
"Yeah, it was nice to have a little break. And the scenery was beautiful." I told him.   
"Yeah? Where did you end up going?" Jacob asked me while stuffing his face full of pizza.  
"Italy, to see an old friend of Dr Cullen's," I answered. Looking over at Charlie, he looked guilty. Had he told Billy why I was going?  
"I see. Did you see anything unusual?" Billy asked.  
"No, why would I?" I asked him, did he know something about the Cullen's?  
"Just asking. So did the Cullen's friend help you with the problem?" he asked. I just looked over at Charlie.  
"Did you tell him?" I asked.  
"Sorry, Bella, he wanted to know why you were going away with the Cullen's so yeah."  
"I can't believe this. I'm going to bed." I retorted. I couldn't believe that Charlie would do that. I didn't feel he had any right to tell anyone about what I had gone through. Getting ready for bed, I had just pulled the covers over me when I heard my phone ringing. Picking it up, I angrily answered.

"Hello," I answered sharply.  
"Well, hello to you also. How are you feeling today?" the voice questioned, the voice on the other end of the line sounded heavenly.  
"Who is this?" I asked again.  
"Caius. I hope that you don't mind, but I got your phone number from Aro." He answered.  
"How did he get it?" I asked, my tone softening.  
"He read it when the young Major was texting you. While we were trying to have a meeting." He answered me. He sounded so shy.  
"That's fine, I guess. So I heard that you were a little tough on poor Edward. You know he is still my boyfriend, don't you?" I asked him.  
"Unfortunately. If I am honest, I would have rather killed the miscreant. I was more than fair. How is your family?" he asked me.  
"Yeah, my dad's okay. I'm pissed at him at the moment. He went and told his friend, Billy from the local Indian tribe about me coming over with the Cullen's and why I was there. He had no right telling them anything. Then Billy goes and asks me if I had seen anything strange while I was over there, I told him no I didn't, well at least I was honest. It just really annoyed me, so I decided to come to bed. How are your brothers?" I asked him.  
"Do I need to come over there and put them in their place?" he asked me. I just laughed at the thought.  
"No, but thanks," I answered.  
"Good. My brothers are well. Aro is sulking. I told him that I let you go home. He was hoping that he could keep you here; he seems to think that you may have a gift. I told him to get over it. Marcus is the same. He no longer does much since his Mate died. But he is trying." He sighed.   
"You're worried about him, aren't you?" I asked.  
"Yes. I am, the good thing though, was that Marcus had been more animated while you were here. I talked to him earlier and asked him why that was. He told me that he had grown to see you as a daughter. He is missing you heavily right now. We had to convince him to stay here, and he was ready to follow you to America and bring you back here." I heard his smile down the line.  
"I still have to finish school," I told him quietly.  
"You could finish it here. I'm sure that we could persuade your parents." He said to me. I just laughed.  
"I not long ago had to persuade my mother from wanting to meet with Carlisle's friend the next time I have to go over there for treatment." I scoffed.  
"I could arrange that, you know." I heard him tell me.  
"No, thank you. I don't want to have to look after my mother on an international scale. If I come back, it will just be me on my own." I just laughed at the thought of it.  
"I'm sure your mother can't be that bad. Everyone normally thinks the worst of at least one of their parents." He said to me.  
"Yeah that's true, but I don't want them brought into this world. I'm sorry, that sounds bad." I apologised.  
"It doesn't," he whispered. I was about to answer him when there was a knock on my door.  
"I better go. But thanks for calling." I said, smiling down the line.  
"Can I call you again?" He asked me.  
"I would like that," I replied.  
"Okay, then I will talk to you soon. Goodbye, Isabella." Caius said  
"Goodbye, Caius," I said as I hung up my cell.  
"Bella, it's me, Jake." I rolled my eyes at the sound of the voice.  
"What Jake, I'm trying to go to sleep," I answered sharply.  
"So you can talk to your boyfriend but not me? Nice Bells." Jake said as he walked into my room and just sat on my bed.

"He isn't my boyfriend, and he is just a friend who is helping my boyfriend with a few things at the moment," I answered.  
"Sure. Why are you even with Cullen, Bella, they're freaks? It's not like they can give you the same things I can. I want you to be with me, Bella." Jake said. I was shocked. He knew I was with someone.  
"No. Jake. I'm with Edward. You know that." I said as I got out of bed to push him out the door.  
"So dump him." He said shrugging as if I would do that.  
"I would never give up on someone like that. You need to leave.” I ended up demanding.  
"I don't think I will Bella, and you need to see reason, they aren't good for you," Jacob said.  
"Why is that Jacob, he is just a teenager, just like I am, just like you are" I sneered out.  
"They are nothing like we are Bella; they are an abomination to nature; you shouldn't even be around them," Jacob shouted out.  
"What are you talking about Jacob?" I asked.  
"Like you don't know. You're the one hanging out with a bunch of leaches." Jacob shouted at me.  
"Leave. Now." I told him as calmly as I could.  
"No. You should be with someone real Bella." Jacob told me as he grabbed my arms, I had no idea what the hell was wrong with him, it was like he had taken a bunch of steroids while I was away, Jacob was seriously massive, his grip on my arm was also starting to hurt if I had to bet. I would say I would be seriously covered in bruises tomorrow.  
"Jacob, you're hurting me, let me go," I said between my teeth.  
"You need to learn that they are not good; they are evil Bella." He said while squeezing my arm tighter.   
"DAD!" I yelled out, and I knew I sounded scared, even to my ears. I heard him come running up the stairs, straight into my room. Jacob let me go before Charlie could also make the stairs from what I could hear.  
"Bella. What is it? what's wrong?" Charlie asked.  
"I asked Jacob to leave; instead, he assaults me. Telling me that he's a better choice than my boyfriend." I told Charlie as I lifted my sleeves to see my arms, already starting to discolour.  
"Bella, I'm sure it was nothing. He's strong for his age, that’s all." Charlie said to me.  
Looking over at Charlie, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
I went over to my dresser and got out a change of clothes, and I took my purse into the bathroom with me. Once I had changed, I checked my passport was still in there, and I just had to go back for my cell phone.  
Once I made it back into my bedroom, I walked around Charlie and Jacob who was still standing there, picking up my cell I made my way out of the house and towards my truck and got in. I felt betrayed, and my father took the side of my attacker. I honestly didn't know where to go, and The Cullen's were still in Italy, of course. Pulling out my cell, I called the last incoming number. I just hoped he was able to take my call.  
"Isabella, I didn't think I would hear from you so soon." I heard him say.  
"I needed to hear a friendly voice," I said down the line.  
"Is something the matter?" He asked.  
"I just needed a friendly voice," I repeated.  
"Okay. So how has your evening been?" He asked me. I could tell that he wasn’t buying my excuse.  
"Could have been better, I'm currently in my truck heading, I don't know where," I told him honestly.

"What happened?" He asked. I ended up telling him everything.  
"Do you think you will make it into Seattle? or even somewhere closer?" Caius asked me.  
I had already been driving for near on two hours by this point.  
"I can make it to Seattle, not sure if my truck will make it back to Forks though," I said sarcastically.   
"That is fine. Do you know how to get to The Four Seasons Hotel?" Caius asked.  
"Yeah, I do. Why?" I asked him.  
"Make your way there, and I'll book you a room, use it tonight, even if you only use it to clear your head. I'm booking it now for you. But I'll use my name so that you can have some quiet. Are you alright?" He asked. I laughed.  
“Not really. I feel betrayed. And by my father. Which I think makes it worse. But what am I meant to do?" I asked.  
"I know, okay its booked. I also told the Hotel my wife would be using the room. So for tonight, you can be Mrs Caius Volturi. I hope you don't mind too much." I was speechless, and I could barely thank him. I didn't know how to feel about the whole thing. I was just a Seventeen-year-old girl that had the interest of a King. Who does that happen to in the real world? But then again, the King wasn't normal. He belonged to a race of supernatural beings, Vampires. Who up until a few weeks ago I had just thought were just a bunch of make-believe talked about by authors like Bram Stoker and Anne Rice.  
We discussed the whole time I drove to the Hotel, right up until I turned the truck off and got out.  
"Right I'm here now, and I guess I talk to you again later. Thanks again for the room. How am I meant to repay you for all your generosity?" I asked him.  
"Come back to me." I heard him whisper.  
"Why?" I asked as I walked into the lobby of the Hotel, sitting down in the first chair I came across.  
"I want to spend more time with you," Caius said to me.  
"Can I think about it?" I asked, I didn't want to turn him down, as I found that I wanted that also. I wanted to spend time with him too.  
"That would be fine." He told me.  
"I better go and sign in. Can I call you later, maybe?" I asked, not sure now if this was allowed.  
"I would love that." I could hear the smile in his voice. I couldn't help but want to see his smile myself, and not just imagine it.  
"Okay, I better really go now. Thanks again." I said once again. We stayed talking for a while longer, neither of us wanting to say goodbye. I made my way towards the sign-in desk.  
We finally said goodbye. I signed into the room that Caius booked for me then made my way up to it. Using the key card to open the door, what greeted me, knocked me off of my feet, the room was terrific. I made my way to the bedroom. To see that there was a nightgown, laying on the bed. With a note on it addressed to me.

“Isabella, I know that you have more than likely come here with nothing so, please accept this gift from me, take your time and relax, I hope to talk to you soon.   
Caius.”  
I couldn't help but smile the fact that Caius was kind. I changed into the gown and got into bed. I was hoping that a good night sleep would be good for me. I tried to relax until my phone started to ring. Picking it up off the side table seeing it was Charlie.  
"Yes," I answered. I was sighing as I picked up the phone.  
"Where the hell are you Isabella?" he yelled at me.  
"Why? So you can tell Billy and Jacob." I asked.  
"No, Billy tore into him, and they have left. The state of Washington has gone on alert for some Italian Royal that is coming here to check out the state of the law enforcement; why American Law Enforcement has anything to do with Italian Royals is beyond me. They want to meet with the local chiefs and sheriffs as well as their families. So, Isabella, I need to know where you are." Charlie barked down the line.  
"Well, you can meet this guy without me. I needed you earlier, dad, and you laughed at the fact that I got assaulted. So guess what you can meet this person without me. Now, I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep." I hung up, angry that he had the nerve after what he had done earlier.  
Falling asleep, still angry is never the best idea, but if you're tired, then you don't have the option.   
I woke the next morning, hearing voices in the next room. I got up out of bed and walked into the next room to see, Caius standing there with a bunch of law enforcement officials, including my father with their families.  
"Oh, this is fantastic. Are you the Italian Royal? Of course, you're here. Now I want to go back to bed." I shook my head and turned around. I didn't get far when I got turned around — faced by my father.  
"What the hell are you doing here dressed like this?" he hissed at me.  
"Let me go, please," I asked. I heard a low growl coming from behind Charlie. Looking over, I saw Caius standing there, looking murderous. I pulled my arm away from my father's hold and walked over to Caius. I was pulling him with me into the bedroom. I needed to try and calm him down before he killed everyone in the room.  
"Can you calm down? I'm sure that the local police don't need to deal with you murdering everyone in the room." I asked him. He stepped towards me and pulled me into him, hugging me.  
"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was on my way after your call last night. I found the phone number for both of the Senators of this state. Telling them both, I wanted a meeting with the chiefs of police and sheriffs, in the state with their families. I wanted some ideas for my guard as I had heard that the police in the state were the best. I lied a lot. I also used my position to get it done faster. I was worried about you." Caius said to me. At no point did he release me.  
"Why is it that I feel so close to you?" I asked more to myself.  
"I wanted to tell you when you accepted me, but you are my Mate. You were never Edward's Mate. I confirmed with Marcus after I let you leave." Caius told me.   
"Makes sense. So what are we going to do? I can't leave here yet, and you can't stay away from Volterra." I asked him.  
"I will be coming back here as often as I can. I have already worked this out with my brothers." Caius said, smiling at me.  
"Okay. So where are you going to be staying? As much as I would love to offer you a place with me, I can't. My father's friends would make things difficult for you. I don't know what's going on with his friend Billy's son, Jacob, but he seems to hate all vampires. Anyway, you better get back out there so you can charm all of the law enforcement." I said to Caius.  
"I will deal with that another time, hopefully, while I am here. I brought you some clothes and lingerie, thought you might want something different to wear. They are in the bathroom." Caius said, smiling. He kissed me on the cheek before he left the room.  
I was looking through the bag on the counter. I was shocked to see that all of the items were in my size. Jumping in the shower, I freshened up and got dressed before meeting Caius out in the lounge. 

Looking around the room, I saw that he did have four guard members with him. All were wearing sunglasses and claiming sensitive eyes. I couldn't remember their names, so I went and said hello to them all. Charlie came over to me again, not looking very happy at all.  
"What the hell are you playing at Isabella? You can't just drag a King off as you did. Now, everything is breaking up here so you will be coming back home with me, am I making myself clear young lady." Charlie said through clenched teeth.  
"I have a few things I want to do here. I'll be back home in time to cook dinner. Don't worry." I said to him. I had no idea where all this sass was coming from, but I knew Charlie was not having any of it. He went and said goodbye to Caius then came back to me, dragging me out of the room. I sighed, resigned to the idea that I would need to leave with my father, regardless if I had been an adult since I was seven years old.   
The drive back to Forks was quiet, other than the sound of Charlie grinding his teeth together. Once we arrived back home, I went to go into the kitchen so that I could get started on dinner.  
"Wait right there, young lady," Charlie said in a forced calm. Turning around, I stood there looking at him, waiting for him to talk. No matter what he had to say, I knew it wouldn't be good.  
"What the hell did you think you were doing in Seattle? There was no reason for you to take off as you did, you best have a fantastic explanation for your actions and attitude young lady." Charlie said his voice was becoming louder.   
I wasn't sure what he wanted from me. I have told him all I needed to last night, considering he came across as not all that concerned with someone assaulting his daughter.  
"What do you want from me? I told you all I wanted last night, and you were more annoyed that Jacob got reprimanded than you were with your daughter getting assaulted. I needed to get away, and I did so. You have no right being angry at me. I have bruises where Jacob grabbed me. You didn't care. If I could legally leave, I would pack up and go. I'm not safe here; you won’t even stand up for me. You should be protecting me, dad, and your caring more for your friend’s child than your own." I ranted.  
"Nothing happened Bella. Jake was overexcited. That's all. You are just blowing things out of proportion." Charlie said to me. I couldn't believe it.  
"Are you saying it's my fault Jacob assaulted me?" I asked. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as my anger grew.  
"As I said, you are blowing things out of proportion," Charlie said again as he nodded.  
"I can't believe you. I'm leaving. I'm going back to live with mom." I said as I ran up to my room to pack. Halfway through packing, I heard a knock on the door downstairs, listening for a second I heard Charlie answer the door, I rushed to pack the last of my things. I picked up my suitcases and made my way downstairs, just in time to see Caius about to hand my purse and phone to Charlie.  
"Is that my purse?" I asked.  
"Yes, Your father said you were not home," Caius said, annoyed with being lied too even though he could have heard my heartbeat anyway.  
"Yes, well, I am here, but not for long. Goodbye, Charlie." I said as I grabbed my things from Caius and walked out the door.  
"Isabella, you get back here right now young lady!" Charlie called out.  
I just kept walking towards Seattle, where my truck still was.

CPOV (Caius)

I watched as my Mate walked away carrying two large suitcases, I had heard the conversation they had, and I had to admit it did sound like Isabella's father was blaming her. I had yet to see the bruises that she spoke.  
"Demetri, follow her, and keep her safe at all costs," I instructed. My voice too low for the human to hear.  
"Is everything alright, Chief Swan?" I asked as I plastered a fake smile on my face.  
"Yeah, everything is fine. Teenagers, they think they know everything." My Mate's father said, blowing off the severity of what was happening.  
"She doesn't seem the type that would overreact about something or even think she knows everything," I said to the man before me. I thanked him for his time and left before he could say anything to me. I was making my way back to the car to follow my Mate and knowing that she had not gotten very far. I was not overly happy with my Mate's father, for the way the man treated her. Still, I did understand a parents prerogative but allowing someone to assault another, as Isabella had been, and by someone, she and her father knew and trusted, was something that I would have never condoned. Even all the years I had been alive, I would never excuse someone assaulting another in such a way. Even with all I had done in my existence, there were some things I would still not do. Lines I would never cross.  
Once we reached Isabella, I got out of the car and made my way over to her.  
"Are you alright?" I asked her. I nearly laughed at the look that she gave me, a look that said that she was not. But, I knew better than to laugh at my Mate or any woman that gave that look.  
"I can't live with him any longer. I'm going back to live with my mom. I know that she just moved to Florida and all, but I'll make it work." Isabella said, her voice becoming more emotional.  
"I'm going to miss all the friends I've made. I'm even going to miss the Cullen's, but I can't stay here." Isabella said as she dropped her bags and started to cry. I pulled her into my chest and tried to comfort her. Just about to tell her that things will be alright when I smelt the foul stench of wet dog. It had the undertone of something similar to children of the moon, but slightly earthier. I watched as Jane, Alec and Demetri surrounded Isabella and myself.  
"You need to get away from her leach." A voice said. A series of growling follow it.  
"I will not be leaving her side, we will be leaving," I told the voice when I saw a young native come towards us. It was clear that my guard was struggling not to lower themselves into a fighting stance. I did not know what these beings were. But I was smelling the undertone of the children of the moon.  
"Step away, or we will destroy you." the voice said as the boy came closer. Isabella would be able to see him now. I felt her stiffen when she did see him.  
"Jacob, what are you doing here? Go home." Isabella said to him. So this was the one that hurt my Mate. Interesting.  
"You need to come towards us, Bella. They are dangerous." The male said as he reached out his hand to my Mate. I let her go so that she knew that I would not force her if she chose to leave. It would always be her choice.  
"How would you know what was dangerous? I'm not going anywhere with you, Jacob Black. I'm going to go back to live with my mom. So leave me alone." Isabella said, looking around for her bags, nodding slightly before moving around behind me.  
"What have you done to her?!" the child yelled.  
"I have not done a thing to her. It would seem that it was both yourself and her father that did the damage." I answered. The boy looked like he was going to charge at me.  
"What is he talking about Jake?" I heard another voice say.  
"Nothing. Leeches lie, you know they do." The boy yelled.  
"I'm nothing now? You grab my arms so tightly they bruise while demanding that I stay away from my friends and boyfriend, and date you, who is two years younger than me. To have my father accept your behaviour, as nothing wrong. I will never call you friend, Jacob. Frankly, I want nothing more to do with you. I'm leaving. Your Highness, if I can trouble you for a ride to my truck?" Isabella asked me. Letting the children know of my title, I just nodded, picking her up. The growling became louder before I could take a single step.  
“Who are you?” another calmer native asked me.  
“I am Caius, King and one of the three rulers of my kind, be warned, attacking my guards or me will be classed an attack on my race, you will be ended right here and right now, along with everyone you know. Are you willing for that to happen for the obsession of one child?” I asked the young man before me.  
“No, I am not willing. Sorry that this has come to pass. But please do not feed on our land, if willing I will contact Isabella to set up a treaty between us, is that acceptable?” the young man asked me.   
“That’s fine, Sam,” Isabella replied.  
“She knows how to contact me, send all points to her, and she will let me know. We will go from there. But right now, I will be taking Isabella back to her truck.”  
"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER ANYWHERE!" the boy yelled again.  
"She has washed her hands of you, child. Let your obsession go." I told him.  
"SHE BELONGS TO ME" the child growled before shifting into a large Wolf. Alec stepped in front of me, releasing his gift on the creature. I heard the child drop to the ground, knowing he would be out for a while.  
“We will deal with Jake. Sorry about this, Bella. I had no idea. He’s been hiding things. He tried to tell us that he had imprinted on you. Not a single one of us would treat our imprint like he has done to you. I’m so sorry.” The one I now knew to be Sam said to my Mate.  
“I’m not whatever that is to him Sam, I know this because I’m Caius’ Mate,” Isabella said to him. He nodded and instructed two young men to pick up Jacob Black. As they walked off, they all nodded towards us before leaving.  
I gave the order for us all to make our way back to the hotel in Seattle. I needed to ask my beautiful Mate what she knew about the creatures that confronted us.  
It took only four minutes to get to Seattle. I put her down so that she could fix her hair so that we could enter the Hotel.  
Once we entered the suite, I told the guards to relax while I talk to my Mate  
"We need to talk. So why don't you make yourself comfortable." I said to her. At her nod, she made her way over to the bed.  
"Thanks for returning my purse and cell phone tonight." She said to me while she paid attention to her hands.  
"No problem. I need to ask you what you know about the creatures that we encountered tonight." I asked her. She looked up at me sharply.  
"I haven’t been told that much, just the minimum from what I can tell, just like vampires. Outsiders are not to know unless your immediate family or you’re an imprint. Jake told me the legends when he still didn't believe before he changed. They are from the local reservation. I know they had a thing against the Cullen's, and that they couldn't go on tribal land. I have no idea why." She told me. So she hadn't been informed of anything really, then. Okay. I pulled out my cell and dialled Carlisle. I was waiting for him to answer.  
"Hello, Caius. How can I help you?" Carlisle answered.  
"A huge dog just confronted me, and a few large young men, that were near your residence here in Washington, what can you tell me about them?" I asked him.  
"They are a pack of Shapeshifters. They call themselves werewolves, but they are not, they can easily kill us though, we have a treaty with them, as long as we stay on our land, and not cross the treaty line and do not bite a human we can stay there. There haven't been any problems so far with the wolves. As far as we are aware, the wolves died out. Why do you ask?" Carlisle told me.  
"As I said, we got confronted, so what does that tell you." I heard him sigh down the line before apologising. Once I had hung up, I turned to face my Mate.  
"When is your birthday sweetheart," I asked her, feeling like a change of topic was necessary at this time.  
"September 13th." She answered.  
"Do you want to move back with your mother?" I asked.  
"No. I've taken care of her for as long as I can remember. I don't want that anymore. I had to do that with Charlie also but at a lesser extent. He could at least remember to pay the bills on time, with both of them I had to cook, clean and do the laundry, but that was fine. Someone had to. Renee could burn water, and frankly, Charlie's idea of cooking was going to the diner every night for dinner. I know it sounds like I'm complaining and that I'm ungrateful, but I'm not. I am tired of not having something just for me” Isabella told me. So she was a maid, for both of her parents.  
"How would you like to come back to Volterra with the intent to change you on your 18th Birthday?" I asked her. I watched as she smiled at my suggestion.  
"What about my parents, though?" Isabella asked.  
"What would you like to do? Would you like to keep in touch? Would you like us to fake your death? You could make one last call to both before we do that. You would need to cut ties once changed anyway." I told her.  
"I'll make the calls. I call Charlie first get that out of the way." She picked up her cell about to dial her father when her cell rang.  
"I was about to call you. I'm about to head to Seattle Airport," Isabella said.  
"Don't bother. I'm coming to pick you up. I'm on my way. When we get home young lady, your grounded." Her father said down the line. He was not giving her a chance to talk before hanging up.  
"How fast can you fake my death?" Isabella asked.  
"Very," I answered. Isabella gave me the go-ahead, so I called in Jane, she and Isabella were of similar height.  
"I had a feeling I would need this, so I purchased them earlier," Jane said to me as she showed me the wig and change of clothes, I nodded and told her to find a human girl also similar build and to burn the truck to a cinder, on the road going towards the airport. She left doing as asked. Isabella made the call to her mother next.  
"Hi, Mom, it's Bella. I'm coming home." Isabella said down the line.  
"Charlie called me Bella. What exactly happened?" Her mother asked.  
I listened as Isabella recounted the events since she had arrived back here in America.  
"I have to say, I agree with Charlie, you can come home if you want, but I think you're overreacting. Boys, just like men in my experience, are just like that sometimes. You need to get over it and learn to deal with it, baby, I'm sorry. I'll pick you up from the airport, okay.” Her mother told her. She agreed quietly before hanging up. Not once while she talked to her parents, had she raised her head from looking at towards the floor. I watched as she tried to secret away from me, her tears, this would never do.  
"Are you going to be that way?" Isabella asked me, her voice near a whisper.  
"Never. I will be your slave, but also your equal, and I will never lay a hand on you out of anger, or any other time or reason. We may fight, yell, scream at each other, but I will never lay a hand on you." I told her as I placed my hands on either side of her face.   
She launched herself towards me. I just kept hold of my Mate as she cried.  
I whispered, she needed to destroy her phone as she was about to die according to all here.  
I laughed when she asked how she would leave the country.  
"I had these made for you. I used the Cullen's person here in Seattle" I said as I handed her, the new identifications.  
I called Demetri in, telling him we would be on our way as soon as I had talked with my Mates' father.  
"Isabella, I need you to go with Demetri to our plane. I have a feeling your father will show up here. I would rather you with my guard and safe if he brings one of the children we encountered as we were leaving Forks." she nodded and walked over to Demetri, as he asked to pick her up. I told him to avoid all security cameras at all costs. He nodded and made his way over to check the fire escape. It must have been free of security measures as he picked my Mate up and disappeared with her.  
I just had to wait now. Two hours and 53 minutes later, I could smell my Mate's father, along with a wet dog. So he had brought one of the mutts.  
Jane had made it back by this time letting me know it had all gone successfully.  
I had seen the blaze on the local news channel not half an hour beforehand.  
"Where is my daughter?" Chef Swan asked me, barging into my suite, as Felix opened the door.  
"Still walking, I assume," I answered.  
"I know you were with her after she left home. Jake here saw you two together." the man sneered out.  
"Yes, that is correct. This boy also went to attack me." I said to the man in front of me.  
After arguing for a few minutes. About the whereabouts of the Chief's daughter. While the young native was also trying to tell my Mate's father that she had been in here not long ago, the stupid child didn't know when to shut up. While the Chief was in my room, he received a call about Isabella, from an officer from the Seattle Police. Letting him know they had found her truck on the road heading to the airport, that if there were anyone inside the would not be recognisable anymore, that his daughter was dead. He broke down in my suite. He was crying over his lost daughter, and how he would never taste any more of her cooking.   
"Is that all you are concerned? That you have lost a maid over your child? I'm sorry, but then you didn't deserve her. I watched how you treated her earlier this morning. You were ashamed of her. Even reprimanded her coming out here in a nightgown as if she would embarrass you. You didn't deserve the daughter who loved you. I'm sorry for your loss, but you didn't deserve her." I walked out of the room and proceeded to pack. Seconds later, I was walking out with my bags, as well as the things that Isabella had left here.  
I was making my way down to the lobby to pay the bill for the room. Letting them know my "Wife's" father was still in there and refused to leave. I would leave it to them to force him out.  
Once we left, we made it to the plane in good time, being greeted by my Mate and Demetri once the doors had closed. Minutes later, we were in the air and heading towards Volterra.

BPOV

My mind was still reeling. Mom had talked to Charlie, and she agreed, I had to wonder, was I overreacting? Was this whole thing with Jacob, really nothing serious?  
I know Caius wants me to return with him but considering I never broke up with Edward, would I be staying with him?  
Would he treat me that way? Should I just become more compliant?  
All of these questions. Running circles in my mind. While listening to my parents telling me I was overreacting, I didn't think I had been. My arms still hurt from where he had grabbed me.  
"Stop thinking so hard. It will do you no good unless you share it so you can start to make sense of it." Caius told me, so I shared with him what was on my mind.  
"Right, firstly, No, you're not overreacting, it was serious, no you will not be alone with Edward if I have anything to do with the matter, No, I will never treat you in that manner, lastly, would you want to be like everyone else? did that help?" He smiled at me. We spent the rest of the flight just talking and getting to know one another.  
I was still worried about what was going to happen with Edward.  
“What am I going to do with Edward. We haven’t broken up. I don’t want to be with you until I have dealt with my relationship with him. I'm sorry, I just can't.” I told Caius, but I felt like I was letting him down.  
“You do what you must, the only thing I ask is that you’re not alone with him, please,” Caius asked, taking my hand.   
“Okay. I can try and do that.” I told him easily. Once we arrived at the castle, greeting us, Aro and Marcus.  
“Welcome home brother, Isabella. So lovely to see you again. I trust things went smoothly for your visit, brother. Considering you didn't tell us you were leaving brother.” Aro said almost scolding Caius.  
“You are not my sire Aro. It would best that you stop scolding me like you are.” Caius told Aro. I watched as Marcus laughed lightly.  
“Come child let us leave these two and get you settled,” Marcus told me, placing his hand on my lower back, guiding me away from the still bickering vampires. I did wonder where he was taking me, but I soon recognised the hallway.  
“Bella! What are you doing back here? You shouldn't have come back for me, love. You need to go home.” I heard Edward say as he came closer to me.

Edward came up to me, hugging me. His hold slowly became tighter.  
“Edward, your starting to hurt me. Let me go. Please.” I asked him. He just growled at me in response. Picking me up and running with me. He placed me down on a bed before closing and locking the door.  
“Edward, what are you doing?” I asked, trying to keep my calm.  
“You smell like Caius, why?” He growled at me.  
“I came back here with him,” I answered.  
“You will not have anything to do with him again, do you understand me. Do you have any idea what he has done to me? He is forcing me to serve 150 years on the Volturi guard. I'm not even allowed to stay on my preferred diet, and it's terrible enough, I have to drink from humans. Bella, he will kill you" Edward shouted.  
“I'm to turn after my 18th birthday,” I said, my tone quiet.  
“NO! YOU WILL NEVER TURN! I forbid it. You belong to me; do you understand me.” Edward said, coming over, grabbing my upper arms, in the same place that Jacob had held me. I screamed out in pain as his grip grew stronger, tighter, my arms felt as if warm water was being poured all over them, it took seconds to realize he had drawn blood. I faintly heard banging on the door followed by a lot of shouting, before I lost consciousness.

JPOV

I had felt the familiar emotional signature that was Bella not long after she and Caius entered that citadel; not long after I heard Caius as he yelled for me, but he sounded off.  
Once I found him, he told me what was going on, and I knew Bella was back, as I had felt Edward bloodlust spike.  
I'm sure the whole castle heard him scream out that Bella would never turn.  
But something happened. Bella's fear shot through the roof, and his bloodlust hit an all-time high. I ran as fast as I could when I felt her anxiety suddenly spike. Getting to his quarters, I started pounding on the door, calling him verbally and mentally and trying to get his attention. Nothing helped. Bella suddenly just dropped off my radar, and I panicked, I sent Edward enough lethargy to drop Forks High School. Once I was satisfied, he was down for the Count. I started trying to break down the door. I asked Caius, who finally meet up with me, to help me take the down the door. That's when we both smelt her blood. Caius screamed for the guards. He was panicking.  
“Break this door down, my Mate is in there and if you take note, Bleeding SO MOVE IT!” Caius shouted at them. Twenty-eight seconds later, the door was off its hinges, and he was running over to my sister.  
I called for Carlisle, hoping he could help her.  
“Guards take the boy to the cells,” Caius demanded, he was busy ripping his robe into large strips and tying them around Bella's arms. I sent him some calm so he could focus, he looked over at me and nodded his head.  
“Thank you, Major,” Caius said as Carlisle ran through the door.  
“Bella! what happened?” Carlisle asked frantically.  
“Your 'son' did this to my Mate. You will fix her wounds, stop the bleeding. Make sure she is once again healthy. Jane will oversee you. If you cause any undue harm your Mates life is forfeit.” Caius sneered as he left Edwards room, my Jane walked in and watched Carlisle like a hawk.  
“What happened? Does anyone know?” Carlisle asked again.   
“No, no one knows. I’m sure you heard Bella scream. I felt Edward's bloodlust spike after I felt her fear go through the roof.” I told him.  
“Yes, I did hear. I hoped that Edward would finally do something sensible, but clearly, he got pushed too far.” I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
“How was he being pushed, Carlisle? Bella is human; what could she have done that he was helpless to stop? He is a hundred time stronger than she is, as well as a hundred years older than she. Edward should have known better. Don’t put this on anyone else but Edward.” I said to Carlisle. I watched as my mate nodded her head as she watched him like a hawk.   
“No, he didn't deserve any of this; just like Alice did not deserve to die,” Carlisle said, I felt as his emotions changed, causing me to become concerned when I started to hear him mumble. I made my way towards Carlisle, as I tried to listen more closely to what he was saying.   
“Her fault. I've lost my children. Lost my wife. Her fault.” I could hardly hear him; he was so quiet. I know that Esme had left him when she found her real Mate. She was furious with him for lying to her about them being mates. Rose, Emmett and I had all heard the fighting, had heard him try and justify keeping her by his side, even going so far as to put down her real mate. That is what did it for her; I think, we all found out that day that Carlisle was a sore loser. I hadn't known that Carlisle was so bitter about it.  
Suddenly I smelt more blood, rushing over I pulled him away from my little sister, Jane was using her gift on him, he caused even more damage, there was no choice Bella needed to be changed immediately, there was no time to wait for Caius to get up here. I clamped down on her arms to stop the flow of blood and trying to work faster than I knew I could, to save my sisters life.  
I leaned down, apologising before I sunk my teeth into her neck. Making my way down each of her pulse points, doing the same on the other side.  
I heard my Jane call for her brother, Alec, she asked him to take Carlisle down to the cells, and let Caius know that due to Carlisle’s bitter incompetence, his mate is currently turning. Once I finished pumping in as much Venom as I could into Bella's system, Jane told me that we should take her to Caius' quarters. I nodded and followed her, once I knew that Bella was making the change. The only tell, her heart grew more forceful.  
Jane and I stayed by Bella’s side while waiting for Caius. Both worried that something wasn’t right.  
“Why is she so quiet?” Jane asked me.   
“I only know of one other that was quiet during the change, and he is now the bane of my existence, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” I smiled, thinking of Peter.

“Damn Skippy brother. Now you want to tell me why my granddaughter is changing?” I heard from a voice behind me. Turning around to see my brother, Peter was standing there looking highly pissed off. Jane went on the defensive immediately. Trying to drop him with her gift, but he just stood there, shaking his head.  
“Not gonna work, now again, wanna tell me why my granddaughter is changing?” Peter glared at me.  
“Eddie boy fucked up from what we can gather, Carlisle was meant to patch her up, but made her worse, this is the result. Happy enough, fucker? And why didn't you tell me that she was your god damn grandbaby.” I asked him, walking up to him.  
“Not now fucker.” He walked over to Bella and ran his hand over her hair.  
“Hey, baby girl. Look, I know that you can hear everything around you, so listen close. Trust your Mate, trust those you call your brothers and sisters, I’m going to be around till you wake, we have a lot to talk through. What you’re going through is normal. But papa C fucked up, your mate with deal with him as well as Virgin Eddie, be calm and let what’s happening happen, and stop fighting it. I know you are. Now your sister is going to watch you while I have words with my brother daddy.” I heard Peter say to my sister.  
“Brother daddy? Really?” I asked him.   
“Let’s go talk.” He said to me. I gave Jane a kiss asking if she will be ok, at her nod; I followed Peter out of the room and took him down to my own.  
“Call the ice queen and the big lug also.” He said to me, sitting down and waiting. I sighed and called in Rose and Emmett. Why they needed to be here, I had no idea.  
I was about to ask why they needed to be here, but Peter just rolled his eyes.  
“Where is Char?” I asked my brother.  
“She’s behind you.” I heard my sister say. Turning around, I saw Charlotte standing in the door to my suite. Walking up to her, I hugged her, asking how she’s been.  
“Been good Major. Could have been better if you kept us informed about Izzy. But we will get to that later.” Charlotte smiled at me before walking over to Peter and sitting on his lap, as Emmett and Rose walked in.  
“What’s going… Peter?! You sly old dog, what are you doing here in the heart of vamp central?” Emmett asked him, making his way over to my brother.  
“Hey, there you big lug. Rosy, how are you? Bitchy as always?” Peter asked, Rose just laughed and greeted him before she hugged Char.

“Well my knower told me to get my ass here, and what do I find? My grandbaby is changing due to Poppa C has gone done fuckin’ up.” Peter said, looking at me, shoving his annoyed feelings towards me. Like I wasn’t aware of this beforehand. I just rolled my eyes.  
“I know your pissed Pete, no need to push that towards me. Not my fault Bella is in the process of turning.” I told him.  
“Bella’s turning? What happened?” Rose asked me.  
“Carlisle and Edward happened. I have no idea what Edward did, but he drew blood, Carlisle got called in to fix her up, started blaming her for what has happened with the family and made things worse, more blood got spilt, I had to change her.” I said to them.  
“That’s fucked up man,” Emmett said to no one in particular.  
“Yeah, it is. If I had known beforehand that Izzy was going to have such a raw deal with your family Major, then I would have insisted that she not move to Forks. I thought that she would have gotten treated better than the maid that she was with her poor excuse for a mother, I know Izzy found her mate and all, but I told you to keep Izzy away from Eddie when I called you before she moved to Forks.” Peter told me.  
“My defence I had no idea what the fuck you were talking about, let along who the fuck Izzy was. We all know her as Bella. And Edwards human girlfriend. You could have been clearer fucker.” I told him getting annoyed that he seemed to be putting this all on my shoulders.  
“Yeah I get that now, but I thought you would have put it together. Izzy, Isabella, Bella, the same person.” Peter said, getting off the chair and coming towards me, getting right in my face.  
“I said sorry already, Peter. I can’t go back and change anything now. Even if I wanted to.” I sneered at him. I felt a hand on my chest and getting pushed back.  
“Let’s calm down; nothing can get done now. It's happened, now sit you country ass down, both of you, and calm down. We need to talk about this calmly. Now Emmett, Rose, to catch you up, Bella is Peter’s great grand-daughter, on her mother’s side. We have kept in touch with Izzy, but she dropped off the radar after she moved to Forks. We didn't hear anything about her until Pete’s knower went off a few days ago telling him to get his ass to Vamp central, Volterra, cos she was going to be going down, and it had to do with you, Major. So we booked the first flight, get, and who do we smell? None other than our grandbaby Izzy.” Char told us.  
“Carlisle and Eddie boy will be killed for the harming and drawing blood. Caius will not be happy about any of it. let alone the worry that he will be under with her turning.” Peter said. Emmett and Rose just looked confused.  
“Caius and Bella are Mates. Jane and I heard some of what was said earlier. Something was happening stateside, and Caius was pissed, about it. Something to do with her parents. I want to know what happened, but Caius would not be in the mood to talk, and Bella is changing.” I said to them. I thought about what Jane told me about what happened, what she had heard while she was over there.  
“Jane had told me that she overheard Bella’s conversation with her father before Bella packed up her things and left for Seattle. She thought that she could walk to Seattle, mind you, there was a confrontation with Charlie and Jacob Black, something about how Charlie didn't care that she had gotten assaulted. And he was more upset over the fact that Jacob got reprimanded. She didn't tell me the full story as Bella’s fear spiked as did Edwards bloodlust. I ran here.” It got me thinking about what Jane had said; I don’t know what Charlie was thinking, what Jane heard didn't sound like what we knew of Bella’s father. The loveable police chief.  
“I know Charlie; I’ve known about him since he and Renee got together,” Peter said, what I got from him was that he didn't like Charlie that much.  
“What’s your problem with Charlie?” Rose asked Peter.  
“When I first met Charlie, he was just out of the academy, and had just met Renee, and was aiming to take his father’s place on the force, Charlie's father was the old Police Chief of Forks. Not long after he made deputy, Renee found out she was pregnant, and his father forced them to marry. Once Izzy was born, his parents fell in love with her, just as Renee’s parents and Char and I did. His parents started putting pressure on Charlie to settle down and be content with Renee, stop sleeping around, Izzy was about three months old when Charlie's girlfriend gave birth to a little girl, I remember hearing the baby was named Angela. The woman’s husband was sterile. But they wanted children; he was a pastor or something like that. The last I heard Charlie's parents died, I never found out how exactly. But before you know it, Charlie is the chief of police. Renee moved around and ended up in Arizona, divorced Charlie, as she found out about his girlfriend. I helped her move. Created a new identity for her so that he couldn’t trace her, she became Renee Higginbotham. No longer was she Renee Whitlock.” Peter said. He was looking towards the door.  
Wait a minute - That means - Bella is - Oh my god.  
“Bella’s my family, my blood,” I said as I fell, ending up sitting on the floor. I felt the shock reverberate through my system. I had a feeling that Peter and I could be blood but never thought to get it confirmed, he just took my name, and we never thought much of it.  
“Yeah, your my uncle. Sorry to break it to you like that.” Peter said.   
“As thrilling as that is, would someone like to tell me why it is that my Mate is currently going through the change? And who you two are?” We all whipped around to see Caius standing in the doorway.  
“I am, Peter Whitlock and this is my Mate Charlotte, Isabella is my great grand-daughter. My gift told me that I needed to get here and to her. Sir.” Peter said to Caius. He did not look convinced.


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV (Caius)

I was glaring at Aro as Marcus took Isabella out under the guise of getting settled.   
“What did you think you were doing? Running off after the human-like that?” Aro scolded me.  
“Watch who you are talking to my child. Remember it is I who sired you. It would do you well to remember that I kept my newborn strength, so if I were you, I would watch how you speak to me. If you do not want me to dismember you and set you alight.” I said to my child.  
“Please, father, I know what Marcus said about her being your Mate, but was it wise going all that way to follow her. I am trying to look out for your well-being.” Aro said he was trying to suck up now.  
“I make my own choices for myself, my Mate makes her own choices, keep in mind child, that if you do something that she does not like, or you upset her in any way, I will rip you apart. You will make sure that both you and your Mate, treat Isabella with the respect she deserves. I’m aware of your plans to rid me of her, also your plans to rid yourselves of me. Both you and Sulpicia are walking on thin ice, child. It will be the only warning that either of you will get.” I sneered at him when I saw Sulpicia walk into the throne room to see her husband - Hearing her gasp at my warning.  
“Please father, do not do anything rash.” She begged.  
“I have been far too lenient with the both of you. When you murdered Didyme, I should have killed you both then. I would watch my back if I were you. After all, Marcus knows who killed his Mate and wife.” I told them both, before walking out the door to go and find my Mate.  
By the time I walked out the door, I had heard the young Cullen boy shouting. As I meet up with Marcus, I saw him making his way towards his quarters.  
“Marcus, where is Isabella?” I asked him.

“I left your Mate in her quarters. I do believe that I heard the young beau, Edward coming to greet her.” Marcus said, smiling at me. I just growled at him, turning to make my way towards my Mate. I walked past Jane’s quarters and noticed that the major had found his way to his Mate. That was a pleasant surprise for our Jane. It was about time that she discovered her Mate. I had placed Isabella with the elite guard hoping that it would keep her safe. Getting to the room, I found that she was not there, hearing the young upstart that Carlisle had turned shouting, I called the major to me and ran towards the child. Seconds later I could smell the blood of my Mate; once I had arrived at the allocated room, I called for the guard and demanded that the door get broken down, I had told the Major the minimum of what had happened with my Mate, he said to me about how his brother’s bloodlust had spiked. After letting me know, my Mate was his singer.   
After twenty-eight seconds, the door was off its hinges as I ran over to my Mate, and I hear the guards detain the child. I felt my panic rise as I listened to the Major call for Carlisle.   
“Thank you, Major,” I said to him after I demanded that Felix and Demetri take the boy to the cells. I heard Carlisle running up the corridor towards us, as I tore my robe to stay the bleeding.  
“Bella! What happened?” I heard Carlisle ask.  
“Your ‘son’ did this to my Mate. You will fix her wounds, stop the bleeding. Make sure she is once again healthy. Jane will oversee you. If you cause any undue harm your mates life is forfeit.” I growled towards him. I rushed from the room to the cells to administer my justice upon the one who hurt my Mate.  
“She’s not your Mate. I don’t care if you are one of the rulers, I won’t let you take what belongs to me.” the child said, as I walked into the holding rooms.  
“You have no idea what it means to find ones Mate. All Isabella is to you, is your singer. You are nothing but obsessed with her blood. Blood that you just so happen to have spilt.” I growled at the child.  
“You can’t do anything to me. Aro would never let you.” I just laughed at the boy.  
“I sired Aro child. If I want you dead, I will kill you. No one realises yet, is you are the one that has now spilt the blood of a Queen. Your life is forfeit.” I smiled at him as I ripped his head from his shoulders. I heard two others come towards me. Turning my towards the door I watched as Alec fearfully went through the door. He was pulling Carlisle behind him.  
“Master, I have been instructed to inform you of your Mates turning. This one brought it about. The Major is currently doing, what is needed, of him and turning your Mate.” Alec informed me. I roared my anger at Aro’s little friend; I barely registered Alec’s retreating form. I grabbed Carlisle and torn him asunder, with his child, before burning them both to ash.   
Once I had calmed, I made my way to Aro and informed him that his ‘dear old friend’ and his prized mind reader were now ash. I was watching Aro throw a fit when I had told him.

“YOU DID WHAT?!” he had the nerve to shout at me.  
“I killed them both and turned them to ash for committing a blood offence against a Queen of the Volturi. If you have a problem with that, then maybe you should have consulted both Marcus and me, before giving the mind reader a place on the elite guard without proper training. Don’t think I did not notice where his quarters were, the same place I found my Mate unconscious and bleeding. And considering that she was his singer, as you would have been well aware of, also.” I growled at him. I watched as Sulpicia slowly came around and tried to get behind me. Only to be confronted by Marcus.  
“Caius has a point, Aro. You knew all of these things, yet you turn a blind eye. You knew that once my brother finds his Mate, she would be Queen, even if she happened to be human at the time. Fact is that both yourself and your wife have been planning to kill both my brother and his Mate will not be tolerated any longer. You have already killed one Queen because you and Sulpicia thought that she threatened your seat of power. Neither of you asked if that seat was, threatened.” Marcus informed them both.   
“Aro, I do not think that you are aware of the fact that you are dispensable. I know of another that has a gift similar to your own, we could replace you, if you force our hand,” I told him, smiling cruelly toward him — watching as he looked to Marcus, who was smiling sadistically and nodding.  
“You can’t do that. I am an integral part of the Volturi.” Aro tried to tell Marcus and me.  
“No. You. Your wife. The entire guard. Work for the Volturi. Marcus and I are Volturi. You get what we allow you have. If we call for your death, that is what you get.” I growled at the child.  
“I think that a change needs to put in place, brother. Maybe it is time to address the rumours floating around the guard.” Marcus said to me. I agreed.

Calling on Felix, we called a meeting telling him to gather the entire guard. I walked out to check on my Mate, I found Jane with my Mate in my bedroom, watching over her.  
“Thank you, Jane, for staying with my Mate.” I smiled at her.   
“Master. Your Mate has kept silent for her change. My Mate had informed me that he knows only of one other that has done so. Peter Whitlock. He is here at the moment. My Mate took him to our quarters master. If you should happen to want to talk to them.” Jane said to me. I just nodded, thanking her once again.   
“Please stay with Isabella. There is a meeting of the entire guard, to address some issues in the Volturi, I am making you exempt from being at the meeting. I will inform Alec that he is to inform you of the outcome. Right now, your job guarding my Mate is more important.” I smiled at her. She nodded. Leaving I made my way towards Jane’s quarters.   
“Bella’s my family, my blood,” I heard the Major state before hearing a being fall to the floor.  
“Yeah, your my uncle. Sorry to break it to you like that.” Another voice stated as I made it to the door, seeing it open. I stood there looking over the dynamic of the vampires in the room. Two new vampires, I had yet to meet sitting across from Emmett and Rosalie Cullen.  
“As thrilling as that is, would someone like to tell me why my Mate is currently going through the change? And who you two are?” all five vampires spun around to see me standing in the doorway.  
“I am, Peter Whitlock and this is my Mate Charlotte, Isabella is my great grand-daughter. My gift told me that I needed to get here and to her. Sir.” The one I now knew as Peter said to me. So he claimed to be family, we will see. So far, her family have let her down considerably. Of course, I knew of these three, they were infamous.  
“Carlisle didn’t end up helping Bella. He made the situation worse, and I had to end up changing her. Carlisle was blaming her for losing his wife and family. He opened the wounds that Edward created making her bleed out more than she had been. I pulled him away from Bella; Jane made him feel some pain; I changed her. There was no time to get you; she would have died before you could have arrived, even with our speed. Once I had injected my venom, Jane suggested we take her to your quarters. We did so.” The Major informed me. I just nodded.   
“Well, there is a meeting of the guard. Even though you are not members of the guard, I am asking if the three of you, Major, Captain and Lieutenant will join me, in a more formal capacity.” I asked the three veterans from the Southern Wars.  
“Yes, sir.” this was the answer I received from all three. I saw it when the Major’s persona changed to that of the God of War. It was an intimidating sight if one didn’t know what one was looking at, I turned around and made my way towards the throne room where I found all of the guards and Marcus, Aro, Sulpicia and Athenodora. 

Making my way to my throne, I sat and watched as Marcus stood.  
“To start, there was an attack on our future Queen earlier. She is currently in the process of turning, both of the culprits have received death. Now there are a couple of things that we have called you all in here to clarify. The first is that there are only TWO Volturi rulers. The original Volturi Brothers. You do not follow orders without one of their verbal approval I’m sure you know who they are, but if there are any that are unclear, the Brothers are only Caius and Myself. Aro is not a King. He is just a higher guard, one of which we tolerate sitting with us, due to his gift. The two plotted to kill and turn to ash Caius and his new Mate, due to an imagined threat to an ideal position, it has happened before. He had gotten away with it the first time.” Marcus said, I watched as the guard started to become restless, I knew that some of the guards followed orders from Aro that Marcus and I didn’t know about, seeing the unease just confirmed this for me. The feeling of tension in the air was palpable.  
“Major, if you will,” I asked sends later the room had calmed dramatically. I nodded my thanks.  
“Now, we have one amongst us that can persuade one to unburden their conscience. So now you can all listen to what one that you have called King has to say.” I said to the room, as I turned their attention to Aro.  
The next six hours were spent, listening to Aro’s confessions. By the end the entire guard wanted his head, Aro had manipulated nearly every member of the guard, by the time he had finished confessing, I had to wonder if it was worth keeping the guard from tearing him apart.  
Calling on the Major once again, he calmed the room. But it was clear that he would have slightly increased the hostility to kill Aro himself. Once the place was once again calm, the three southern veterans came closer to the Dias, the guard seeing the three of them all became defensive. They had all seen what these three were capable of, the fact that they were here together in Volterra, did not sit well with them. Marcus looked concerned also.

“I have asked these three here, so you will all treat them with respect. Now concerning Aro’s punishment, I will talk this over with my brother. In the meantime, the three Southern Warriors will be watching over both Aro and his wife.” I looked towards the Major, sending him the appropriate emotion. He nodded his agreement to the task.   
I walk away with Marcus so that we could discuss the situation at hand.  
“What are we to do, brother?” I asked him as soon as we walked into his study.  
“As annoyed as I am about his actions, I feel conflicted as to our actions. He had grown to be family after all these centuries after all.” Marcus told me as he sat roughly into his sofa.   
“This was the reason we decided to have three rulers, to begin with, so that if there is a stalemate, the third can decide. Though I feel I am just as conflicted. But the deed’s that he and Sulpicia have done, go against our very laws. There should be no contest over our decision. They murdered for each other, to better their station, whenever either of them has felt threatened should at least be the cause to guide our hand. If they were not mated, I would say that it was all Sulpicia’s doing. Only for the fact that it came up that she had been behind many of the wrongdoings.” I said off handily. Marcus just gave me a curious look.  
“But they are not true mates. Just companions. I know they say they are, but whenever I have brought it up to both Aro and Sulpicia, they walk away claiming something of importance.” Marcus said to me. Well, that is interesting.  
“I think that we need to have Sulpicia also questioned then,” I said, the smile that graced Marcus’ face sent chills down my spine. Not very often, he incited that reaction from me.  
“I would like to check up on my Mate before going back to question her,” I asked my brother.  
“I would like to see for myself also how she is fairing if you would permit me.” he raised an eyebrow. I just nodded and just like that we were walking toward my quarters. As we got closer, I could hear Jane talking, and my curiosity overcame me, wondering who it was that she was talking too.

Once Marcus and I entered my quarters, I saw that the only one that Jane was talking to had been my Mate. I stood there and watched as Jane informed my Mate on what she could hear happening around her.  
“Master. I thought Bella would like to know what was happening around her, so I was letting her know. Also, I hope that you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of cleaning her up and changing her clothes, she still had blood on her clothes and person.” Jane said as she jumped up from being on my bed with Isabella, she looked slightly uncomfortable, I wanted to laugh. Marcus did.  
“It’s alright, Jane. Thank you for doing that, and thank you for keeping her company and letting Isabella know what had been happening around her.” I smiled at her. She physically sighed in relief.  
“Thank you, Master,” Jane replied.  
“Has Isabella been silent the entire time?” Marcus asked.  
“Yes, Master. She has, my Mate has informed me that he only knows of one other that did so. The vampire, known as Peter, but to my recall Carlisle also went through the change silent.” Jane said to both of us.  
“Yes Carlisle did, I am aware of the vampire you mentioned. Remember that deal we brokered with Maria last century, to let us know of any newborn’s with abnormalities. Well, young Peter Whitlock was one of them, as was the Major also.” Marcus told me, this was interesting.  
“So it runs in the family then. Makes me wonder if Carlisle was related to Isabella in some way.” I asked out of curiosity.  
“No. There were no familial ties between Carlisle and Isabella, no matter how faint, I would have been able to see them,” Marcus said as he walked over to my Mate. I listened for a while, trying to calm myself for the coming trial. There was no other way to describe what was coming for Aro and Sulpica other than that.  
“How long has she been under-going the change?” Marcus asked me.  
“Isabella had only been changing for roughly 10 hours now,” I answered. I listened more carefully. It sounded like my Mate’s heart was starting to speed up, like she was coming to the end of the change.  
I wanted to be here when my Mate awoke, but this was too soon for her to be waking from her change.   
“Let us go and end this trial. Once we know what fully has happened, then you can come back and be with your Mate.” Marcus told me as he arose and walked towards me and out the door.  
“Jane, I will send Felix and Alec to you. Send word if she awakes early.” I instructed. She nodded her understanding.

Once I entered the throne room, I saw the commotion. Looking over to the Major, it looked as if he was enjoying it all.   
“Felix, Alec,” I called they both answered immediately.  
“Master.” They bowed.  
“I need to you go and assist Jane in my quarters.” They nodded and left at my dismissal.  
“Athenodora,” Marcus called. She came forward but only mouthing one name. Sulpicia. We both nodded and watched as she worked her magic on Aro’s wife.  
“We will now hear from Aro’s wife to see if our punishment will be just and fair,” Marcus said as the room fell silent with the Major’s influence.  
It was not long for us to hear what she had to say.  
“I was behind it all. I told Aro what vampires to make guards, I told him to murder his sister and Marcus’ Mate, I told him the Isabella would be a threat to his throne, so we had to get rid of her, I also told him we needed to kill Caius, as he was plotting to get rid of us. I told him that he needed to have Chelsea bind all of the guards to us, so when the time came, we could take over the Volturi. We were only days away from taking over. I had the Romanians ready to come and help us overthrow Marcus and Caius. I was even going to turn Athenodora to ash, just because she is nothing but a nosey bitch.” Once she finished, the entire guard was growling at the pair. I motioned for Chelsea to come closer to me.  
“Before anything happens, I will be asking Chelsea to remove all false bonds, please do what you need to. Marcus and I will not force any of you to stay here and serve us; this needs to be your own choice. Made with your own free will. Do you all understand this?” At the guard nod. I indicated to Chelsea to remove all the false bonds. I waited for her to let me know when she had finished doing so.  
“It is done, Master.” She smiled for the first time in centuries, the woman before me smiled without the cumbersome hindrance of holding all the bonds tightly in place.  
“Thank you. Please, you are all free. If you wish to stay or leave, you may do so.” Marcus said to everyone. Not one guard moved.  
Then again, they may want to witness the punishment of Aro and Sulpicia.  
“Very well. Aro and Sulpicia, I think you both know where this is going. You are both sentenced to death for your crimes. Major. Captain. If you will be so kind.” I said to both of them, as the Major and the Captain came forward. They both looked thrilled to be doing this even though most of the guard looked disgruntled.  
Sulpicia started to beg for her miserable life. The two Southern Warriors didn’t waste time; they took the heads of the two vampires without hesitation before setting them alight. Everyone in the room watched with a morbid fascination as they turned to ash before their eyes.

I expected the guard to leave after this, leave Volterra, and to leave our service. But not one of them did so. All lowered to one knee and declared the fealty.  
“Thank you, knowing that you do this on your own free will, means more to Caius and I than you know,” Marcus said to them all before both he and I stood from our thrones and bowed to the guard, showing them our respect for them.  
I walked out of the room and went directly to my quarters to check on my Mate.  
“Jane. I hear that her heart has slowed once again.” I said to her as I made my way over to the bed.   
“Yes, Master,” Jane replied.  
“Go spend time with your Mate, I will call on you when the time comes,” I told the three of them, they bowed before thy left my quarters.  
Sitting down next to my beautiful changing Mate, I ran my fingers through her hair and proceeded to tell her what had happened in the throne room and what Marcus and I forced to do. I watched as a frown came upon Isabella’s face.  
“Aro and Sulpicia were found guilty of killing a queen, as well as so much more, we discovered that near all of it was caused by Sulpicia, she had always been a jealous woman, but I do not think that Marcus or I realised just the lengths that she would go. They were even plotting to kill both you and me for an imagined threat to Aro’s throne. He was never one of the Kings. It was always just Marcus and me that were the Leaders and Kings of the race; Aro was always just a high-ranking guard that sat with us and used his gift to weed out the truth from the lies. But this became too much even for Marcus and me; they had killed Marcus’ wife and Mate. Aro’s blood sister. Our hand, forced, we had to turn them to ash. The both of them had been with Marcus and me for 3,000 years; Aro had the guard bound to him by Chelsea, you will meet her soon enough sweetheart, Marcus and I had her release all bonds, freeing all guards to go on their way if they so choose. They surprised us and chose to stay with us on their own free will.” I continued to tell Isabella what happened, as I changed out of my formal clothes and found some comfortable jeans to wear, with an old t-shirt. I removed my shoes and socks. I was running my fingers through my hair, messing it up and telling her how it was fascinating to watch the Major embrace his other persona as I made my way over to the bed and lay down with her — holding her to me — hoping that the closeness will comfort her in some way. I finished by telling her that I loved her before closing my eyes and lying in peaceful silence with my Mate. 

I waited for forty-nine hours lying next to my Mate, waiting for her to come back to me, before hearing a knock on my door. The Captain was making himself known.  
“May the Major and I come in, Bella is going to waking soon.” I heard him ask, I had to repress the urge to growl at the vampire. Getting off the bed from beside my Isabella, I walked to the door.  
“I do not care for your reasoning; this had better be good,” I said, seeing not only the Captain and the Major, but also Jane, Marcus, Charlotte, Emmett and Rosalie.   
“We have come to be here for when Isabella wakes,” Marcus said to me. I opened the door wider, indicating for them all to come in. Marcus came in, removing his robe, revealing him to be in more comfortable clothes before he sat down, making himself more comfortable.  
“Since there is not much more time to go before, she wakes, I felt I would come and keep you company, but it looks like I was not the only one to want this. Anyhow has there been any change?” Marcus asked me.  
“No, no change at the moment, but I am looking forward to seeing what she will be like when she wakes. I am assuming that she will be like most other newborns.” I told him as I sat on the bed next to Isabella. The others that eventually came in just stood around, staring at both Marcus and me for a few minutes before finally coming out of whatever tranced that had occurred.  
“Now that you all have come back to us, are you going to tell us why exactly you are all here?” I asked the group.  
“We came to help with Bella once she wakes.” Emmett threw out.  
“I don’t think I’m going to need any help, and I don’t feel any different than I did before.” I heard from behind me before I could have the chance to say anything. Turning around, I saw Isabella laying there, eyes open, looking at me.  
“Isabella,” I whispered. She sat up and looked around at everyone in the room.  
“Wow, Jazz, way to try and attempt to look intimidating.” Isabella laughed.  
“Isabella, how do you feel child?” Marcus asked from his seat.  
“Marcus, I’m fine. But I have to ask what happened with Edward? The last thing I remember with clarity, was Edward getting pissed because I planned to change, and grabbing me.” Isabella asked.  
“Both Edward and Carlisle were, turned to ash, Edward for harming you, enough to draw blood, and as much as he did and Carlisle for being the cause of your change happening so soon,” I told her.   
“Okay. So why is everyone here? And who are the new people?” Isabella asked.  
“They are here for you. Everyone you know, other than Peter and Charlotte Whitlock.” I said, turning towards her more, trying to gauge more what she was thinking, wondering if she would attack. For a newborn, she was relatively calm.  
“Oh, okay, then. Hi.” Isabella smiled.  
“How about we get you something to drink. What diet would you like to follow?” I asked her. I heard the shuffling of feet behind me when I asked her.  
“Human, I just have a feeling that even if I try animal, it won’t work for me. But I only want to feed on criminals.” She stated. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Marcus nodding his head.  
“That is how Caius and I feed. Either one of us would be happy to take you.” Marcus informed her. We all watched as Isabella nodded her head and jumped down from my bed.  
“Well, let us go then, Caius.” She said to me before grabbing my hand and pulling along with her.  
“Alright then, looks like I’m taking you hunting,” I told her; I felt the smile on my face grow more prominent.

JPOV

As Bella and Caius left the room, we all stood there in shock, Bella had woken early, and she was so calm, she was nothing like a normal newborn. I was expecting a fight on my hands as soon as she woke up. But there was nothing but calm. There wasn’t even the overwhelming thirst that I would usually have felt from a newborn.  
“Well now that Isabella has woken and is well. I’m sure that you all have somewhere else you would rather be, I’m sure that they will be a while after all.” Marcus smiled as he grabbed his robe and put it back on.  
“Well, it looks like Bella will be nothing like any of us expected,” Peter said to us after we got back to the communal lounge. Jane came and cuddled into my side as we all sat around, mostly waiting for Bella to get back from her first hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Caius was showing me the ropes of hunting as I had only just woken up, I didn’t know how to feel if I was honest, I didn’t think that Edward would hurt me as he had, but I had heard what Carlisle had said at the beginning before the burning started. I don’t know what to feel again. I had seen him as a father figure. But clearly, I was wrong about them all. I know I had told them that I didn’t remember anything with clarity, but I did. I just wasn’t sure on who to trust anymore; I wasn’t sure if I could even really trust my Mate. But I had not known Caius for very long at all; we still were trying to get to know each other better.  
I know that I had heard a voice that I didn’t recognise, and he had told me that he knows I had heard everything, he knows that mostly, I was playing dumb.   
“Are you alright?” Caius asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” I answered him, he just looked at me, like he knew that I was lying.  
“Fine, I’m not. I remember everything that happened; I don’t think that I was fully out when Carlisle tried to patch me up, I heard what he said to me, I heard Jasper say sorry for having to change me, I remember everything, anyone said when they were around me. What I don’t understand is why someone that I had started to look up too could hurt me as he did. I knew that Edward and I were not going to be together, but I don’t get why he hurt me either. I don’t understand what it is about me that people what to hurt. Even my father it seems.” I said down into my hands.   
“You have every right to feel as you do. The ones you trusted let you down, I would suggest though treating this, as the new start for you that it is. Do you remember what I said to you when we talked on the phone?” Caius asked me. I thought for a moment before shaking my head in the negative.  
“I let you know that Marcus has already seen a bond between the two of you, one of father and daughter. He would love to be able to get to know you.” Caius told me as he came closer to me.   
“Now how about we get you fed some more. I’ll find someone for myself, and then we can go back to your new home. You are a Queen; after all, you will need to sit down and listen to what our laws are for our race. How does that sound? What am I saying? it is going to be tediously boring. So how about we get a delicious criminal to suck dry.” Caius said as he pulled me and held me close.  
We ran until we found the seediest part of what I learned to be Florence. Once we had both fed, we headed back towards Volterra. It was currently a toss-up between wanting to learn about the laws and having a freak out over the fact that Caius had told me that I was a Queen. I should have put two and two together, but I honestly didn’t. We spent a lot of time together before starting on the journey towards my new home; we spent a lot of time learning about each other and learning about each other’s bodies, all of which was very pleasurable. I could help but think about the fact that I could no longer have children. I would have ended up pregnant for sure by now. I was honestly glad about that fact.   
There were things about my human life I would miss, like my friends, but funnily enough, I would not miss my parents. I had to raise them in some fashion, its not something that I would have ever wanted for anyone, yet it was just my reality. 

Once Caius and I got back to the city, we made our way towards his wing of the citadel. We meet with Jane on our way, who was rather happy to see the both of us.   
“Jane, can you please inform Marcus that we are back and would like to talk to him at his earliest convenience please,” Caius asked her. Jane just looked surprised. Nodding, she took off to convey the message she received. Caius let me know that while we waited, we would start going over all of the laws so that I would know what I needed to be following, and possibly handing down if that should happen. Once Marcus came in, we talked for a while and before he joined in helping me learn the laws of our race.  
It took all of us a few days to go through all of the laws making sure that I understood them all, making sure that I understood the reason behind them all. When we finished, Marcus asked to talk to me in private; I just looked towards Caius nervously. I remembered the last time I had been around Marcus, walked down the hallway meeting Edward, he left me with him, I wasn’t sure if I trusted him entirely, but this was my Mate’s brother, someone that said he also felt a familial bond towards me, I couldn’t help the fear that came over me.  
“I refuse to hide anything from Caius, anything that you want to talk to me about, I’m sure that it can be said to both of us,” I said to him, he smiled towards me.  
“Your father found out where Carlisle had brought you when you first came here; it seemed that the shapeshifters told him what we are, he has been here for two weeks now, waiting for you to return, he did not believe that you had perished it seems. He had been kept company by the Whitlock’s.” Marcus said to us.  
I had not even registered that there was a human anywhere in the building. Did I want to see him at all? No. Did I feel like I had to see him? Yes.

“What would you like to do? You are a ruler now. You could be seated in one of the three thrones; we could all see him and see what it is that he wants.” Caius said as he looked towards Marcus, guessing to make sure that he was alright with me taking one of the thrones. I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye.  
“Ok, if he is here then it will be best if we see him in an official capacity,” I said to the both of them. I then was informed that I would be taking Caius’ throne, as he was the oldest between him and Marcus he would be seated in the middle throne. Caius took me to find something that would be suitable for me to wear in the throne room. It was easy enough to do; there was an entire wardrobe of clothes for me to choose.  
“Why were you so fearful of Marcus before?” Caius asked me. I continued to get dressed as I told him my recollection of what had happened to lead to my change, what I remembered of it.  
“Thank you for letting me know this. I had thought it strange that Marcus had left you in your quarters when at the time you had none. What is it that you want to do about this?” Caius asked me.  
“Nothing. I don’t want to do anything about it. Not right away.” I told him when I came out and saw that he already had changed his clothes also. He draped a robe over my shoulders and took my hand, leading me towards the throne room where we would face my human father. I, it seemed, was doomed to be betrayed. Well, that was how I felt.  
Once in the throne room, Caius led me to my throne, before taking his beside his brother, he sent the call to have my human father brought to us, and we just waited.   
We all heard him come down the corridor, we all could here Charlie, complaining about having to walk so far, why it was that his daughter was too busy to go to him. I sighed as I rolled my eyes. The doors opened to us and two guards, Felix and Demetri, came in with Charlie following behind.   
“Chief Swan, such a pleasure to see you once again,” Caius said to Charlie. Once he took note of who was talking to him, I heard his heart speed up. I saw the beads of sweat form on his brow. Charlie was panicking.  
“Your Caius, right. The guy I meet with Bella in Seattle. What are you doing here? Had I come to see Bella? But I was brought here instead. You want to tell me where she is?” Charlie said to my Mate. I wanted to just scoff, but I stayed silent.  
“Mr Swan, I have heard the reason why you are here, I have heard that you received the knowledge of our existence, bring the informant in please Felix,” Caius said. Felix left for a second before dragging in Jacob Black. Of course, it was him that told Charlie everything.  
“Ah, yes, the shapeshifter, Jacob, wasn’t it?” Caius asked.   
“Yeah leech, what’s it to you anyway?” Jacob said, lacking the basic respect towards another person.  
“Show respect, child,” Marcus said to Jacob.   
“Maybe you’re the one that should show some respect, your nothing but a dead leech,” Jacob growled towards Marcus. I left my seat, sped over and slapped him for the show of disrespect.  
“Watch your language Jacob; they are Kings after all. They could have you killed, ripped you, limb from limb and sent back to your father and pack if they were kind.” I growled out at him.  
“Bella? Is that you?” Charlie asked. I just looked at him, saying nothing as I went back to my throne.   
“Bella, what happened to you?” Charlie asked me.  
“That is none of your concern. What is it that you want here, Charlie, Jacob?” I asked them both.  
“I wanted to come and get you and bring you home Bell’s,” Charlie said to me. Coming towards me, he got stopped after his first step.  
“Let me go,” Charlie growled out.  
“I will not be going anywhere, Charlie, this is my home now. Why would I come back to a place where all I am is a maid to a father that would rather see me hurt and abused?” I asked. The sounds coming from the guard in attendance were auditable even to Charlie from the way he flinched.

“Bella, I told you, you just overreacted. That is all. Jacob here is just excitable that is all. So what if he likes you? isn’t that better than being with one of these things?” Charlie asked. He was blatantly insulting my Mate.  
“That is my Mate that you just insulted Charlie. If you know about the supernatural world, then you would have been told about the tribe’s capacity to imprint, correct?” at Charlie’s nod, I carried on.  
“Well, Mates to a vampire is the tribe’s version of imprinting. The tribe would do anything to protect their imprint, correct? So would Vampires. So if I were you, I would be careful who you stand there and insult. My Mate, and his Brother, have the power in this town, as well as over the Vampire Race. Just think about that.” I said.   
“My love, if we can get this over with quickly, I would rather not see either of them again,” I said to Caius too low for the beings with a heartbeat to hear. Both he and Marcus just smiled.  
“As it is that we would all like to get on with our days. You have a choice, Mr Swan, Mr Black, we do not allow human beings to know of our existence, so it is either become one of us or become our meal. And yes, this goes for you as well as Mr Black. So what is your decision?” Marcus asked the both of them.  
“I’m not human, so that doesn’t apply to me,” Jacob said in his usual cocky tone.  
“It does. A shapeshifter is only a human that chooses to shift into another creature. So this certainly does apply to you.” Marcus replied.   
I could hear the panic in Charlie’s mumbling. He did not realize that we all could listen to him. And he, thinking that he could get out of here because he was an officer of the law.  
“Only in the state of Washington Charlie are you of any importance. Here, you are just another human that walked in thinking he was all that.” I informed Charlie. He was shocked that I had heard him.

“You can’t let this happen to me, Bella; I’m your father.” He said, trying to play the parent card.  
“You had the chance to be a parent to me when I got hurt. You took the side of my abuser. Who you brought with you here by the way? I don’t care what you decide.” I told him.  
“I’m not going to be one of those things, or am I going to be someone’s meal. I’m going to walk out of here, with Jacob.” Charlie said, making his way towards the door. They were both stopped.   
The guard received the go-ahead to have a snack if they would so wish to. All I asked was to get given any cell phones that they would have on them. Once they had received their fate, and two phones brought to me, I told Caius and Marcus I was going to make a call if I was no longer needed. They both nodded and wished my luck to make the calls I needed.

Once I made my way to Caius’ office, I opened Jacobs old Nokia phone and looked up the number for Sam before dialling.  
“Hello” a woman answered after a couple of rings.  
“Hi, I’m looking for Sam Uley,” I asked the woman.  
“Yeah sure, I’ll get him for you. May I ask who this is?” the woman asked.  
“Isabella Volturi,” I said, I no longer wanted the name of Swan.   
“Ok, I’ll just get him for you.” She said, placing down the phone, I heard the steps she took to go and get Sam. I heard her tell him that I was on the phone. Heard him curse, wondering what Jacob had done. Funny how he instantly thought it’s Jacob that had fucked up.  
“Hello, this is Sam Uley.” He answered.  
“Hi Sam, it’s Isabella Volturi. I used to be Bella Swan.” I said down the line.  
I heard him sigh before cursing some more.  
“Hi, Bella. We thought you were dead.” he said to me.  
“I asked for that. I am in away. I’m with my Mate after all. Now I am calling to inform you that I just had a visit here, from both Charlie and Jacob. Jacob had informed Charlie about the pack’s true nature and the nature of the Vampire race. Both are now dead. Considering Jacob and Charlie both walked into Vampire HQ here in Italy, I am letting you know, that if there are any repercussions on this, it will not end well for any of your pack. We do have laws that we must uphold after all.” I told Sam.  
“Oh, Billy had been asking if we knew where Jacob had gotten off to, I guess now I know. I want to tell you this will be war.” Sam said to me.   
“Sam Jacob flew over here to Italy with my human father, whom he had told your secret too, and walked right into Vampire Central, did you expect us not to lay down the law as it stands for us, we must keep the secret at all costs. What do you expect to happen?” I asked him.  
“I know Bella. He wasn’t even meant to tell Charlie. I gave him an Alpha order; all I can say is he found a way around it.” Sam said he was quiet for a minute before he started talking once again.  
“Is there a way that we can still have that treaty that I talked about with your imprint?” he asked me. I was about to tell him that I would have to wait to and talk to Caius, when I saw the door open to the office, seeing that it was my Mate walking in with Marcus.   
“Sam would like to know if he can still have that treaty that he talked to you about.” I said to Caius. He just nodded before telling the brief details to Marcus. Whom also nodded his agreement.  
“Yeah that will be fine, Sam. Do you have an email that I can contact you on?” I asked him. He let me know that he did and I took down the details and let him know that I would have Caius email him now so that he would have contact details for us so we could set up the details of the treaty via email before meeting up to sign it in a mutually peaceful place. Once it that was all set up and Caius sent the email. I wanted for Sam to let me know that he had received it before saying my goodbyes.  
“That went better than I thought it would have. Sam and put a gag order on Jacob to stop him from telling the secret to anyone, yet he found a way around it and told Charlie. The fact that Sam still wants to have the treaty, I think it is a good thing.” I said to both Caius and Marcus.  
It was just going to be a matter of time before we heard from Sam and the council. I had doubts; though, this could be anything but a way for the pack and tribe to guarantee that they don’t have to worry about another coven.  
I don’t think they really understand the power of this coven, and what could potentially happen if they decide to pick a fight.  
Three days later, we were alerted that we had a group wishing to see us. Once we all got to the throne room, the group, escorted in. I should have been surprised to see them, but honestly. I was not. There stood Sam with his pack, as well as Billy and Sue Clearwater.  
“You asked to see us?” I asked them after introductions and hellos had gone around.  
“Sam informed us about what happened to Charlie and Jacob. Bella how could you let this happen to your father, to your friend, my son.” Billy asked me.  
“They both knew the consequences. We told them their choices. They chose their fate. I did not let anything happen. But I did make sure that the law of our race was upheld. Now, again. You asked to see us.” I said to the once longtime friend of my biological father.  
“We came here to try and write up a treaty between our people.” Sam said as he came forward, shooting Billy an annoyed glance.  
“Billy wanted to be able to come and claim Jacobs body if possible.” Sam continued.  
“We have sent you our terms already.” Caius said to the group, before signaling Felix to gather all the guards.  
“I know, my tribes Council was in the process of going over your terms when; circumstances changed, and my pack and I were instructed that we were to leave our tribe unprotected to follow chief black here to see you.” Sam told us. His annoyance was evident in his tone of voice.  
“I’m sorry you had to leave your people unprotected.” I said to Sam. He just nodded his head in thanks.  
“Where are the bodies of Jacob and Charlie Bella?” Sue asked, between her and Billy I was getting tired of them both ignoring the other two rulers that were up here with me. “You will not be getting the bodies back. They have already gotten disposed of.”’ Marcus answered for me.  
“Did she ask you leech?” Billy growled.  
“Careful how you talk in this place Chief Black, your insulting our leaders. Our Kings and Queen.” Felix hissed, before apologizing  
for speaking out of turn.  
“Royal’s? Bella is no Royal, she’s nothing but a spoilt brat just like her mother was. Thank the gods she does not have to see you like this Bella.” Sue said.  
“We suggest you go home and read over the terms for the treaty you all asked for, before we reconsider and hunt you all down, including anyone and everyone you love.” Marcus said before standing to leave.  
“You don’t truly think you have any say over what we do?” Billy asked.  
“No we do not, but look around. The Volturi rule the Vampire World. We could put out a call and have everything you hold dear destroyed before you get back to your homes. So do not test us. Do not threaten one of us. Do not presume to know any of us.” My Mate said to them.  
“You have no power.” Billy sneered. That was when I noticed Sam and the pack move away from both Billy and Sue.  
“Sam, do you agree with your council members?” I asked him.  
“No. We would like to return home. We have loved ones that we miss dearly.” He answered.  
“Then leave and be with them. As long as these humans do not speak for you or your pack. You are free to leave’.’ Caius said, with that, the pack turned and left Volterra. I sent four guards to follow them, making sure they got on the plane and went.  
It was then that Billy and Sue realized they were truly powerless.  
They had no pack to back them; they were left alone in the heart of Vamp Central with a lot of angry vampires.  
“Your pack has abandoned you; it seems.” Caius said smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

I couldn’t believe what was going on in front of me, the nerve of the people that my Mate had grown up knowing. I could feel her pain, her heartbreak. She was putting on a rather powerful performance, but that was all this was A performance. The woman hinted at the fact that my Mate’s mother could be dead. Something that I would have to look into when I was able to; so that Isabella could have peace of mind at least. It did not take long before the shapeshifters showed their loyalty. They left not long after they got here, with our blessing, of course. The two that were left had started to yell at my Mate that she was nothing but a selfish being if she could let her father and the boy die. Marcus had not stopped growling at the two. He wanted this all over with and finished.

We could have easily killed the two humans that were in front of us. Marcus ended up forcing their hand. After I told them that they had gotten abandoned, Marcus told them both the leave, and as they were human, who knew of our existence, they either turn or die. The woman pushed her friend out of the room rather quickly and left. I had the Hale woman follow them, even though she was not part of our guard, she happily accepted the job. Her Mate following along after her.

An hour later, they both returned, letting us know that the pair had left the country. The couple had also been yelled at by the pack alpha about stupid, selfish decisions. Marcus had not long come into my office and let me know that Isabella’s mother had been in an accident; two days previously, she and her husband did not survive. She had been pregnant at the time. He showed me the report that he had received.

“We need to talk, brother. I would like to know why you aloud my Mate to be in the company of Cullen. You knew that she did not have a room of her own here and that she was staying with the Cullen’s just as you knew that the boy had already caused a blood offense. Yet I cannot help but think that your actions caused her injury to the point that she needed to turn immediately. Forgive me, but your actions seem incredibly selfish, especially for one that claims her as a daughter.” I asked my brother.

“Caius, I have no explanation for you concerning my actions. I had received information that she did have her quarters by Heidi. I have since taken up the issue with her. I was learning that her quarters were the same ones that got given to the Cullen child. She has received punishment. If you are insinuating that I would in any way hurt that young girl, hurt your Mate, then you are very mistaken.” Marcus told me. 

“You should know that she is aware that you see her as a daughter, but she is wary. As her human father betrayed her, then Carlisle, that she saw as a father, betrayed her, her boyfriend, as well betrayed her. Then you, as she found out, see her as a daughter, took her straight into the arms of said boyfriend that hurt her. Even I can see the pattern here.” I said to the man in front of me. Marcus just sighed before nodding.  
“I see. I will attempt to talk to Isabella.” Marcus said to me.

BPOV  
After Billy and Sue had left, I went to see Esme. Knowing that she had not gone anywhere since they arrived here with me not even two weeks ago. It’s kind of crazy how much of a whirlwind this has all been so far. There were four people that I felt I could rely on, though, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. I would have added Peter and Char in there, but I haven’t spent much time with them, so I didn’t know them that well. I knew though that I needed a mom right now. I needed the comfort that a mom could give. So I went searching for Esme.  
Knocking on the door to the Cullen’s rooms, the door opened, and there stood Esme, looking at me murderously.   
“What do you want?” she growled at me. I just stood there, wide-eyed. I was shocked at the malice that came from her.  
“Do you want to take something else from me?” Esme asked.   
“I don’t want to take anything from you at all. I just wanted to see you all.” I told her.  
“Well, you can’t, haven’t you taken enough? Carlisle, Edward, Alice. Who do you want now? Jasper? Rose? Emmett? Leave us alone, Bella. I thought you were different. But your nothing but a deadly disease. Leave us alone. I wish I could turn you to ash.” Esme said to me, she was growling loudly. Next thing I know, she lunged at me, ripping my head from my body, my head dumped on the ground, I watched as my limbs got torn from my body also, scattered everywhere before slamming the door. I couldn’t scream, couldn’t call for help.

I watched as the door was once again re-opened and she went running out bags in hand. All I could do was wait and hope that someone would find me. It was my fault that she lost her husband; I ruined their lives. Carlisle got asked to help me when Edward hurt me enough to warrant my transformation. He caused more damage, to me, I laid on the cold hard stone, I could feel my limbs, I felt the ache of being separated, I heard someone coming up the hallway. Still, I could not hear anything said, the voices sound like they would if you were underwater, muffled, I felt my limbs as they got picked up, the movement of being taken somewhere, felt the pain of my arms and legs getting placed back together, the feeling of blood running down my throat. My vision began to clear enough for me to see who was next to me. My sense of smell had all but vanished. Without any knowledge of how much time had passed. I could do nothing but wait.

“Isabella, you’re alright; you’re safe now.” I heard Caius tell me. I saw that I was now in our room. Looking around, I saw two others, Peter and Charlotte, as well as Jasper and Jane. Why were they here? I had ruined their family, is that why Rosalie wasn’t here? Did she hate me as well? I felt a calm wash over me and looked over at Jasper.   
“Bella, it’s ok. Rose was just trying to find Esme and let her know that you’re ok.” Jasper said to me. I felt my panic rise. I felt my chest start to constrict, even though I did not need to breathe, I knew that the window to my left was open, I knew I could move enough that I could leave right now, but I needed to protect Caius. Esme could hurt him as well. I couldn’t let her.   
“Bella, calm down, let me help you calm down darlin, no one is going to hurt you,” Jasper told me.   
“Jane, guard the door, no one comes in, no one at all,” Caius told her. No, she couldn’t go. I jumped up and grabbed her. Growling at the other three in front of me, I had to protect her, had to protect Caius. I backed them both up into the bathroom, locking the door.   
“Master?” Jane questioned. I saw him just shake his head.  
“Isabella, it’s ok. We are safe. The major is going to worry about his Mate, and you have just taken his Mate.” Caius said to me.   
I grabbed Jane again, and I knew that Caius would protect us. He was strong.   
“protect,” I whispered. My voice sounded like I had gargled sand.  
“Ok, protect Jane, who are we protecting her from?” Caius asked me.  
“protect, have to protect, protect us, protect you,” I said as I glared at the door. I heard new voices and growled.   
“Master?” Jane whispered to my Mate.  
“I don’t know, Jane, Isabella, can I leave? Making sure that you are protected?” he asked me. I kept growling at the door. I didn’t want him to leave. He reached for the door slowly.  
“I will make sure everyone leaves, will you let me go and make sure everyone leaves?” Caius asked me. I nodded.

CPOV

Unlocking and opening the bathroom door, seeing that Rosalie and Emmett had arrived with Esme. A furious Major Whitlock instantly confronted me. It was understandable as his Mate, taken by mine.  
“Everyone needs to leave immediately,” I told them all. Knowing there was no way the Major would leave believing his Mate was in danger, regardless of if Jane could fend for herself.  
“No, I will not leave without my Mate.” The Major said to me.  
“Ok, the rest of us will leave,” Peter said. Rosalie was just about to object when I saw Peter place a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. Before telling me that he and his Mate will be just outside. Once the door closed. I turned to the Major.   
“Something has Isabella needing to protect Jane at all costs. She feels the need to protect me also, but Jane more so. Who found Isabella?” I asked him.  
“Peter and Char found her. They said they Were unable to tell who did this, but I have a feeling I know. Bella started to panic when Esme got mentioned. I could feel her need to protect but thought she wanted to protect Esme, but I’m not so sure now. We all know my Jane can protect herself, so I am curious about why Bella is like this. You should know I’m not leaving until I see my Mate.” The Major told me.  
I could see that the Major still attempted to calm himself, and for the most part, it seemed to be working. Going back to the bathroom door, I stood for a minute, hearing my Mate growling.  
“Isabella, I have gotten everyone to leave, but the Major is still here. Can you come out?” I asked her.  
I heard Jane ask if she could please see her Mate, let him know that she was ok. The Major walked up to me, slowly showing me a text he had made to his Captain aware he was to restrain Esme, that she was looking like the culprit they had been looking for; I just nodded.

“Isabella, please open the door. Your safe, please.” I asked. I felt the door handle under my hand move, opening enough to see Jane behind a crouching Isabella. They both could see the Major and I, Isabella looked around the room, her growl let up when she was satisfied that there was no one else in the room other than who I told her. She came out of the bathroom, holding Jane close to her, looking around furiously for any threat. Isabella saw the Major standing close to me. She seemed to assess the danger that he posed right now. 

“Bella, I’m no threat to you. I just want my Mate back. Please.” He said to her, hands raised, showing himself to be as non-threatening as he could. She stood there, her grip tight around Jane, glaring at him. It took her nearly five minutes to come to the conclusion that she did.   
Standing straight, she released Jane so she could go to her Mate.  
“Sorry, Jasper, Jane,” Isabella said to them head lowered to the floor, as she backed away. Once, the Major was able to see for himself that Jane was safe and ok. He walked up to Isabella.  
“Bella, thank you for protecting my Mate, but what did you feel that she needed protecting from?” he asked her, his voice barely audible for me to hear.  
“I didn’t want her to be hurt, I know Caius can protect us, I know I can’t fight, but I didn’t want Jane hurt. I wanted to protect Caius also. Jasper, it hurts still.” Isabella said to him, getting upset. I moved over to her and pulled her to me, holding her tightly.  
“Who did this darlin’? Who hurt you?” the Major asked her.  
“I just wanted my mom. I just wanted a mom.” Isabella whispered. Whatever that meant seem to verify Something for both Jane and the Major.

They took off towards the door, pulling it off the hinges, seconds later, Esme got torn to pieces, the Major went further and tore each limb, to pieces. I heard both Rosalie and Emmett ask what he was doing. Saw them try and stop him, just to be stopped but his Captain and Jane. Once the Major finished his task, he gathered the pieces and setting them on fire.   
Once the vampiress was ash, I heard the Major tell the others that it was Esme that had torn his sister to pieces. Placing Isabella on our bed, I went and informed them all that my Mate needed time to heal.   
“What is going on? Why did Jasper just tear Esme to shreds and turn her to ash? What is going on?” Rosalie asked, getting annoyed.  
“Esme was the one that tore Bella apart. Bella felt the need to protect Jane; she knew that her Mate could fight, could protect her. Bella’s fear skyrocketed when Esme’s name got mentioned. It’s not hard to put two and two together, especially when Bella doesn’t fear our kind, never has, on the other hand, Esme has always shown infinite patience. But everyone has a breaking point, and her Mate just got turned to ash over harming a Queen of the Volturi. Just like her son got turned to ash for the same reason.  
I heard Isabella go back to the bathroom, where they talked. So I followed her.  
“Why are you hiding away?” I asked her.  
“When are they leaving?” Isabella asked, even though I wasn’t happy that she was ignoring my question, I didn’t push the matter.  
“Well, the Major will more than likely stay as his Mate is here, I don’t know about the others. Would it be so bad if they stayed around?” I asked her.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

I stayed away, hid away from everyone, secreted away from Caius. I didn’t want to see anyone, I was scared, everyone that I thought I trusted, everyone that I had trusted had hurt me badly. Caused my death, tore me apart, I could feel myself changing, not only was I scared, I was angry. I had the right to be, didn’t I? my sudo father and ex-boyfriend killed me, my sudo mother, tore me apart, I trusted them with my life, I just wanted them to love me. If they couldn’t, then why should Caius.  
I had found a place that I knew Caius or anyone would not discover me; I had noticed that I could hide my scent; I had made my way towards the Volturi Dungeon, where I had made my current hideout. I heard Caius, Jasper, and everyone looking for me. I just sat in the hole in the wall that I found outside of the cells. I stayed there with my knees to my chest. Rocking myself back and forth, as much as I knew that my Mate would protect me as well as love me.   
“I did the same thing after my Mate, and I created that very hole that you are now sitting in. Not wanting to deal with anything, the only way I was able to carry on was to have Chelsea bind me to my brother. You know, my dear, they are worried about you. Caius is beside himself looking for you. He seems to think that you are punishing him for what I know not.” Marcus told me.  
“I just wanted to be love, I just wanted the people that I considered parents to love me, I had wished to Edward to love me, but they hurt me, they killed me. What if I don’t deserve to be loved?” I cried, the burn feeling like more of an intense itch in the eyes, Marcus pulled me towards him, holding me tight, letting me let it all out. He picked me up, and I felt it when Marcus walked out of the dungeon with me in his arms. I was feeling like a blubbering mess.  
“Marcus, not right now. Isabella has, where was she?” I heard my Mate asking.  
I felt Marcus as he handed me to my Mate.  
“Be careful, brother, I found her where I once was. Before Chelsea worked her magic.” Marcus whispered. He was running his hand through my hair.   
“Thank you, Marcus.” I heard Caius whispering. I heard the door close before feeling the soft fabric of the bed linen underneath me.  
“What has you so disheartened my love,” Caius asked me, I could feel him pulling me closer, trying to comfort me.  
“Why can’t I let you go?” I whispered.   
“Why would you want you? have I done something to displease you?” Caius asked as I continued to cry my tearless sobs. I shook my head, telling him that he had done nothing.  
“Then why would you want to?” he asked me.  
“I don’t feel like I deserve you. Edward and Carlisle, they meant to love me, they killed me, Esme, said she loved me like a daughter, she tore me apart, I ruined her family. I’ll destroy what you feel for me as well.” I barely whispered out.  
“You never honestly had acceptance with the three of them, you have a real family now, you have brothers and sisters that adore you, you have Marcus who sees you as his daughter, more and more every day. Marcus scoured this castle top to bottom looking for you along with your siblings and me, about two hours ago, all he said was, ‘Didyme’ then took off running. He came back with you in his arms. I would love you more, with every passing moment of my existence if you decided to leave, I would follow you, what can I do, to prove this to you, to place your mind at ease?” Caius whispered to me.   
“Please don’t,” I told him.  
“Please, Isabella, I need you, there is nothing else that would keep me tethered to the earth now,” I felt Caius’ hands make their way into my hair, moving my head so that I would face him, look at him.  
“Look at me, please do not deny me the beauty that is your eyes,” Caius asked as I felt his head lean against mine. I looked at him, and all I could see was his pain. I had hurt this beautiful creature.  
“I’m sorry, I hurt you too. I’m so sorry.” I told him as I grabbed my Mate and pulled him impossibly closer to me. I didn’t know why I was hurting so much over this. I just knew that I was, and I knew that I was now hurting my Mate because of it also. Once I had stopped crying, I laid there in the arms of my Caius, just listening to him tell me that I was going to be okay, that he was going to do all he could to see me well once again.   
“What’s wrong with me, Caius?” I asked him hours later.   
“There is nothing wrong with you; there had been something wrong with Carlisle, Esme and Edward Cullen, there is something wrong with many people, many of those even within our race. But you need to remember that even if you know those people or vampires personally, their issue is not your issue. So you need to attempt not to let it harm your being.” Caius said to me. I just looked up at him, taking in what he had just told me, it made sense. It was like Renee had always said to me if someone has a problem, it is their problem, not mine. Why was this any different? Just because I longed to have parents that took after me for a change. I was always an adult, I looked after Renee, just like I looked after Charlie, so why did I let it change me so much?   
“Teach me to fight?” I asked Caius. He smiled at me and nodded.  
“Change into something if you would like, and meet me in the training room.” He told me. I nodded before slowly walking towards the closet.

CPOV

I don’t know what is going on within the mind of my lovely Mate, I did know of Marcus’ hideaway down in the dungeon, but I had never thought that Isabella would feel so bad that she would want to hide away from everyone. I needed to attempt to get her to talk about what is going on with her. She will do herself no good to keep it all bottled up as she does. I made my way towards the training room like I had told her and dismissed all of the training guards. This session would need to be something that is kept personal and kept private. Once Isabella joined me, I decided to make her a deal.   
“If we do this. I want you to talk with me about what is going on through your mind, all of it. deal?” I asked her. Isabella looked around for a short time biting on her lower lip while she thought about it. Nearly a full five minutes later, she sighed and nodded her agreement. I had to wonder what it was that she was reluctant for me to know.   
I went through most of the basics and watched as Isabella became increasingly more frustrated by the lack of a challenge.   
“I’m done, I can’t do this, you refuse actually to give me a challenge, how am I meant to learn if you refuse to challenge me,” Isabella yelled at me before starting to walk towards the door.  
“Do you think I haven’t been frustrated that you haven’t talked to me?” I asked before she had gone too far from me; she just kept walking.   
“We had a deal, Isabella,” I said quietly. I knew that she would hear me.  
“Yeah, we did, but you were to teach me to fight, you haven’t taught me anything. So that deal, it’s no longer valid.” She looked back and said to me. She was leaving me standing in the training room. Following her, I watched as she made her way towards our room, even though I could see her, I could no longer scent her. As I walked into our room to attempt to talk to her, I watched as she walked towards the window.  
“Please Isabella, talk to me,” I asked her. I just stood there waiting for her; I was hoping that she would choose to come to me; instead, she shut herself away, she shut me out.  
“Why do you love me? Is because your obliged to because I’m your Mate?” Isabella asked me.   
“What? No, there is no obligation, why do you need to question what we have?” I asked her in return.  
“There’s no point. I don’t want to be your Mate; I want to leave.” She told me. I took a step back from her.  
“Then leave,” I whispered to her. I watch the surprised relief cross her face before watching her leave.   
She rejected our bond. I didn’t know that she was that unhappy here, and with me.   
Time then ceased. I no longer heard the sounds around me, no longer saw the sights that my eyes could see. I felt as dead as my heart that no longer beat.

JPOV

I couldn’t breathe, not that I needed to, I felt an overwhelming sense of emptiness I had watched as Caius tried to teach her to fight, watched as she pushed him to hurt her. Caius refused to hurt his Mate but was willing to teach her. There was a vast difference.  
We all heard their fight; I felt that she was hurting; Bella was goading him into doing something, that much was obvious.  
I heard Peter and Emmett came, right before the silence. I watched as Bella ran from here, as I felt breathless and empty.   
“Caius, Bella,” I said breathlessly. I vaguely heard Jane come in getting told what was going on, before running out. I could see, but just barely, I could tell that I had lost control of my gift, that I was projecting, could see that Emmett succumbed, but Pete just worked through, he picked me up and ran with me over his shoulder. When I was far enough away, I was able to get some sense of myself back.  
“I know brother, but I need you to try and lock yourself down because I need to get Bella, can you do that?” Pete asked me.  
“How the hell?” I said my eyes were going wide.  
“You need to bring forth Ares,” Pete said seriously.   
“Fuck. Are you sure?” I asked, I never wanted to involve him unless it was dire.  
“Yeah, it’s the only way you are going to get through this.” He told me.  
“Then I’m gonna come with you to get her,” I said not giving him a chance to turn me down. I dug deep and found him. Explained everything to him, Ares knew about Bella; she was our sister after all.

BPOV

I ran, I didn’t know what else to do, as soon as the words left my mouth, I knew I had screwed up, I felt the familiar rejection I had felt when Edward had left me. Felt the hole open back up before I knew what was happening, I was laying on the ground, crying out for the man I had hurt, the man I rejected. I knew beyond all reasoning that he loved me, that he wanted me, that it was not because of any sort of obligation, but I still pushed him away.  
All because I wasn’t worthy of him. I lost track of all sense of time. I faintly heard a growl, but couldn’t tell for the life of me where it came from or even who it was.  
I knew that I would be hated for hurting the King. But deep down, I knew that he deserved better than me. The hole in my chest had started to consume me. I think somewhere in the back of my subconscious I could tell something was different, that he was close. But I couldn’t seem to comprehend why he would be after all I had put him through.

JPOV (Behind the veil of Ares)

I knew what Ares was doing; for some reason, he wasn’t taking over completely. I watched as he and Pete found Bella, listened to her crying, but it was like I could almost see a physical hole in her chest. Watched as he picked her up and we took her back to Caius. Listened as Pete was bitching about not having Esme to turn to ash. I knew what he meant. Esme was, too Bella, at least, her mom, and she did real irreversible damage when she blamed Bella for everything and then ripped her apart. When I first meet the little wisp of a human, she was the one to look out for everyone, take care of everyone. Then Bella let Esme take care of her little by little until Bella no longer needed to be the one to take care of everyone. Now that one person that she let take care of her, the one person that gave her the chance to be a kid again, hurt and betrayed her. And I could feel that she didn’t know how to deal with that, so she lashed out.   
But I do admit it was a long time coming. From what we all knew of Bella, she raised her parents; she was the parent, not the other way around.  
“Ares, I am Marcus, thank you for bringing her back, but I am not sure that it will be enough,” Marcus said to us, but not once did the King look my way, he kept his head down and submissive. He asked us to follow him. As we did so, it was clear that he was taking us to deliver Bella to Caius. But I had to admit I agreed with him I don’t think it will be enough.  
Once we entered Caius’ room, we both let out a grunt of pain, the pain that was radiating off of Caius was astronomical. Ares stilled out movements while pushing out calm. I prayed that it worked.

Bella then started to cry out. Ares tightened his hold on her and dropped down to sit on the floor, while we calmed her, I watched as Jane came over to us and sat next to us, also fussing over our sister.   
“We need to get her to calm and get her to respond to him. I have an idea, but she needs to calm first.” Ares told Jane. She smiled and nodded, helped us calm our sister. I just watched as my Mate, helped Ares calm Bella, without even flinching being so close to my Demon.  
“She is suited to us. She understands pain, all levels of it.” I told Ares as I could feel in confusion and awe.  
“Thank you,” Ares told her.   
“Our sister is hurting. That is hurting our Brother and King. We both know pain, so we are the ones that can easily help them both.” Jane smiled at us. The worry, though, was apparent in her eyes. I nodded.   
Hearing movement behind us, Ares growled a warning, to any that disturbed us, to leave.

JPOV (Jane)

I had found a kindred spirit in my Mate. Found a sister in the one who would be my Queen, my Mates sister. Bella was the Mate of my King. At first, I didn’t know what to make out of any of this. Still, I got to know her; I was angry when I found out that she had been torn apart, by her mother, but then she surprised me when she defended me against a threat that I could have quickly taken care of myself. But she saw me as someone that needed her protection, even if she was still healing herself. I had talked to my twin about it all like I did with everything. Alec told me that she saw me as her daughter, someone to protect, that she had felt the same way towards him. We both virtually had found a mother, something that we had both yearned centuries for; I would protect her with everything that I had. She was also the sister of my Mate, my Jasper. So she was also my sister, our sister.   
Now two members of my family were hurting, both my Mate and I knew about pain, we knew how to use it, control it, wield it any way we saw fit, but this was also a part of my Mate that I had never seen. This was his inner Demon. This was Ares, the God of War himself. Jasper had told me about him, said to me that he had only ever come out when things were dire.  
I knew that with the feeling that he would have been getting from both Caius and Bella, Ares would have needed to make an appearance. I didn’t find myself cowering away from this side of my Mate if anything I wanted to take him away and fuck him stupid. But we had to get things fixed here first. Then sex later.  
I looked towards my Mate, just to see his breath in and smile down at me.   
“Later, my Mate,” Ares said to me. I had to bite back a whimper. ‘FOCUS Jane’ I had to mentally slap myself.  
Both of us worked to get any sort of response out of the two we saw as family. Before we brought them together.  
I heard my Mate growl viciously before hearing a knock on the door. The door opened, and there stood Peter, getting down on his knees, becoming submissive.  
“Sorry for disturbing you both Ares. I thought I may be of help to your both.” Peter said, looking down at this hands that were placed palms upon his knees. My Mate just kept growling at him.   
“Thank you, Peter, for the thought,” I told him, placing a hand on my Mate’s shoulder.   
“My Mate, why don’t you place our sister next to her Mate,” I said, in an attempt to get him to focus on something else other than wanting to kill his brother. He turned and did just then I got an idea.  
“Wait. Give Bella to Peter. Sorry about this, Peter.” I said. I walked over to Caius and asked him to forgive us. I told my Mate that we both needed to inflict as much pain on him as we could, make him feel like he was in physical pain. To get a reaction from Bella. He nodded, and we went to work. Torturing our King for the sake of his well-being.

BPOV

I knew that Jasper was close, but didn’t know why. Feeling all of this must be doing his head in. Jasper should need to try and help me, he had other things to worry about. He needed to get on with his life my Jane.  
It felt like I was being given to someone. But then again it didn’t feel like anything. Like all sensation was leaving my body.  
It was then that I heard a grunt of pain. It was clear like it was right next to me.  
It was Caius, why? I left him.   
I heard him groan this time. It was getting louder.  
I don’t know how much time past, but Caius was screaming, he was being hurt. I felt it, someone was restraining me. I don’t know what happened, but I felt myself getting sucked into the back of my subconscious. I felt something take over.

JPOV (Jasper)

I watched it happen, Caius was screaming down the walls, Marcus had run-in with a dozen guard. Demanding to know what was going on. I told him that we were bringing them back, to get out and let us do what we must. Marcus had not even taken a step back when Bella roared to life, but this was not Bella. This was her inner Demon, and she was furious. She had torn up Peter for restraining her and was coming for Jane and me.   
I wasn’t even sure if I could take her on. She was primal, running on instinct. The only one that could calm her at this stage was Caius himself.  
Jane and I both stopped causing him pain and got on the floor, becoming submissive toward this woman, this was the Queen.  
I don’t think that Jane thought this through rightly.  
“My Queen, We….” A growl stopped my explanation.  
“You do not talk unless spoken too. I am aware of who you both are; this will be the first and only reprieve, get the other and leave my sight.” She said. Her voice was gravelly, rough, nothing like Bella’s voice at all. I grabbed Jane and then Peter and left, closing the door.

“What the fuck was that?” I asked my Mate.  
“It worked didn’t it,” Jane said. As we took Peter back to our room, where we were met by Marcus.  
“Care to explain what the hell is going on?” he demanded.  
“I made a choice to torture Caius to get Bella to respond and bring them both back to us, she came too, Caius was responding. I enlisted the help of my Mate to do this task and enlisted the help of his Captain to hold Bella.” Jane said.  
“And this worked, Caius was actually responding to her being close by?” Marcus asked. We both nodded. As Caius had responded, he had come too enough to be looking in her general direction.  
“Then you are forgiven. But I would advise next time if anything of this nature happens again, run the idea past someone first. instead of letting us all think that the Volturi was under attack.” Marcus warned us before walking out and letting us put Peter back together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in reading the rest, here is the link: https://annabellacolumbia.wordpress.com


End file.
